The Joker
by FlashPoint Paradox
Summary: ¿Cómo conviertes a alguien tan puro como Izuku Midoriya en el Payaso del Crimen? ¿Cómo un mal día puede hacer enloquecer a alguien como Deku? Esta es la historia de como un mal día convirtió a Izuku Midoriya en el Joker.
1. Un Nuevo Comienzo

Algo que aprendí desde muy pequeño es que no todos nacemos iguales en este mundo. Unos nacen para ser grandes superhumanos, otros nacemos para vivir de su mierda. Hay una clara brecha entre los "elegidos" y los desafortunados que sólo nos limitamos a soñar con ser como ellos, suspirar y llorar por ellos... Todavía recuerdo cuando casi se muere Ingenium, muchos empezaron a llorar y a postear publicaciones diciendo lo mucho que lamentaban su pérdida... Hahaha...¡Y en tan solo 1 hora! Aquello si que fue muy gracioso, los desafortunados llorando por un héroe cuando en el resto del día solo se dedican a usar una máscara para ocultar lo que son, para fingir que son buenos y bondadosos pero luego se engañan y destruyen entre ellos.

No importa si naces en una familia inestable y conflictiva o en una normal de clase media, todos somos unos adictos a "la gran broma" y cuando está estalla sobre nuestras cabezas... Toda la moral se viene abajo. La vida se convierte en una tragedia.

No, no he caído en ningún tanque de químicos como para que me haya afectado a la mente. Solo estoy teniendo un mal día...

Todos los días eran así, huyendo mientras huía de Kacchan y su ejército. Ya estaba acostumbrado pero hoy era distinto. Iba corriendo con un disfraz de payaso, bueno, mi cara estaba pintada de blanco y llevaba un traje elegante de colo rojo. Sentía la mirada de la gente, miradas extrañas recorrían mi camino mientras trataba de huir...

-No huyas Deku, ¡esta vez no lograrás escapar! - gritaba Kacchan.

Las piernas comenzaban a cansarme, choque con una chica de cabellos castaños y mejillas sonrojadas..

\- Pe-perdón por chocarme contigo-

La ayude a levantarme lo más rápido que pude, ella se me quedó mirando de forma extraña, no tenía tiempo de quedarme a charlar con ella...los gritos de Kacchan se hacían más cercanos.

-¡Ven acá puto anormal!-

Creía saber como iba a acabar todo esto, Kaachan me iba a atrapar como siempre y me iba a golpear para que yo aprendiera y luego tendria que volver a casa como si nada hubiera ocurrido... Ocultando mis heridas de mi madre mientras me bañaba. Me miraría al espejo e intentaría tranquilizarme, intentaría sonreír tal y como lo haría All Might pero mis mejillas se cansarían. Nunca imagine que un taxi me iba a atropellar...

Mi cuerpo aterriza sobre el suelo, la sangre comienza a salir sobre mi boca mientras trozos de vidrio quedan clavados por mi espalda. Todo a mi alrededor se volvía borroso, escuchaba gritos y sollozos, vi a Kaachan mirándome desde lejos, estaba asustado y comenzó a huir... Notaba como la sangre cubría mi cuerpo y como todo se volvía borroso, por mi mente comenzaba a pasar toda mi vida en un ligero flash. Tan corta pero tan graciosa. No me di cuenta pero en ese momento estaba sonriendo.

**THE JOKER (Tierra DC-4102019)**

**_Niño, de 15 años, disfrazado de payaso es gravemente atropellado en Musutafu_**.

_Según testimonios, el chico de nombre Izuku Midoriya fue atropellado ya que estaba siendo perseguido por quienes serían sus compañeros de clase. Al parecer, el chico iba vestido como un payaso (por razones desconocidas), algo que indica el por qué de su persecución. A día de hoy se encuentra hospitalizado hasta que se recupere._

**_EN BUSCA DE LOS PERSEGUIDORES DEL CHICO PAYASO DE MUSUTAFU._**

**_ORDEN POLICIAL, EN BUSCA DE LOS ACOSADORES DEL CHICO PAYASO. _**

_LA POLICÍA BUSCARÁ EN EL INSTITUTO DEL CHICO PAYASO PARA SABER QUIÉN SON SUS ACOSADORES._

Noticias iban, noticias llegaban. Esto ya era el colmo para el director de la Secundaria Orudera, ni el té de Valeriana logro calmarlo cuando se entero de que el chico disfrazado de payaso era nada más y nada menos que uno de sus estudiantes, un chico sin quirk llamado Izuku Midoriya. Cuando se entero casi le da un infarto, ¡imagínate el escándalo que habría si se supiera que en su centro se permitia el bulliyng hacia un alumno! ¡Y más si ese alumno es un-sin-quirk! Tal y como estaban las cosas en este mundo, lo más probable es que lo despidieran por ocultar este hecho. ¿Era él malo? ¡No! Él pagaba religiosamente sus impuestos, era un buen vecino y no le hacia daño a nadie, si sus alumnos se atacaban entre ellos no debía ser un problema para él, ya eran mayores ellos decidían por sus acciones no él. Sí, eso es... Él no tenía la culpa, el maestro del chico debía protegerlo, él debía cuidarlo, ¿no?

_-Y recuerda joven amigo, recuerda que siempre debes sonreír - la voz de All Might sonaba por la radio mientras el director andaba perdido en sus preocupaciones._

-Como si supieras como vivimos el resto suertudo de mierda-

El director recordó que el acosador de Izuku era Katsuki Bakogou, la joven promesa de la Secundaria Orudera, la esperanza de darle un renombre a esta ordinaria institución. Ese chico tenía talento y podía entrar a UA, podria llegar a ser un gran héroe pero si se descubría como era él de seguro no le dejarían entrar a UA y la esperanza de ser uno de los institutos donde albergó a un futuro héroe se irían al garete... ¿Que importaba si lo ocultaba, daba igual si al final salvaría vidas el muchacho? ¿Que importaba si el chico se desfogaba con otro? Al final cada uno haría su vida.

-Todo sea por el buen mayor-decía mientras sacaba el expediente académico de Katsuki Bakugou.

¿Cómo comenzó todo? Todo fue igual como esa historia que ya conoces de Kohei Horikoshi, todo era igual hasta ese día. Ese día donde todo comenzó a decaer, ese día cuando Bakugou le tiro su cuaderno de Análisis de héroe por la ventana. Meses de esfuerzo y dedicación en su preciado cuaderno fueron lanzados mientras ardían por culpa de las explosiones de Kacchan. No sabría decirte por qué hize eso, fue natural, fue pura rabia, mientras Bakugou reía le golpee a su mandíbula con mucha fuerza. La sangre brotaba de su boca, se le había salido dos dientes. Pasaron 5 segundos cuando su mandíbula formó una mueca de ira, fue en ese momento que supe que debía correr si no quería morir.

No, todavía no iba vestido de payaso. Solo sé que corría por mi vida, el corazón me latía a mil mientras buscaba un lugar donde esconderme. Las piernas comenzaban a pesarme, Kacchan cada vez se adelantaba... Hasta que lo vi. Esa biblioteca abandonada, la antigua biblioteca municipal de Musutafu. Hace años que nadie la usaba, con toda la tecnología actual ya nadie las usaba por lo que ese lugar quedó desierto y olvidado. No me lo pensé dos veces, corrí lo más rápido que pude, pude ganar unos segundos antes de que Kacchan logrará atraparme. Entre por la biblioteca, la cual tenía una ventana abierta, intenté no hacer ruido... Con dificultad oía los gruñidos de Kacchan pero comenzaron a cesar, sus pasos comenzaron a alejarse del lugar...

Pude suspirar de alivio. Hoy no moriría. Dirigí mi mirada hacia la biblioteca, sin duda estaba desordenada. Montones de libros tirados y repartidos por todo el piso, había un montón de polvo por el lugar dando a entender lo abandonado que estaba, movido por mi curiosidad quise indagar el lugar como si fuera una isla del tesoro. Había ediciones de libros que a día de hoy costarían un montón entre los coleccionistas, logre divisar el mostrador de la biblioteca el cual conectaba con otra habitación. Parecía que nadie la habia abierto hace años, ¿que clase de tesoros del pasado habría allí?, me acerque a la puerta y con todas mis fuerzas logre abrirla con una patada. Estaba oscura pero no era ningún problema ya que podía usar la linterna de mi teléfono. La habitación parecía ser un almacén de cosas que ya iban a ser reemplazadas, había incluso películas cuyos títulos jamás había visto como Taxi Driver o Reservoir Dogs, continúe mi camino hasta que choque con una caja, dirigí mi mirada hacia la caja para ver que tenía en su interior. Eran cómics. Cómics que ya deberían tener sus años y que a día de hoy ya nadie los recordaba, estaban muy gastados, algo normal si hablamos de una biblioteca pública. Los cómics que había en la caja pertenecían a una editorial que se hacía llamar DC Comics y las historietas que abundaban por la caja eran de un personaje llamado... Batman.

El primer cómic que me topé era uno llamado The Killing Joke, era de Batman pero la portada era extraña. Mostraba a un tipo que parecía un payaso, su cara era de un color muy blanquecino pero sus labios estaban pintados con una pintura roja que emulaba una enorme sonrisa. Sus párpados estaban pintados bajo la figura de rombos azulados, y su pelo era de un verde intenso como el mío. Parecía como el personaje de la carta de comodín. Sonreía locamente mientras usaba una cámara, "Smile!" eran sus palabras. Debo decir que el diseño de ese personaje me atrajo en cierta manera.

Obviamente no tenia tiempo para leerlos ya que mi madre me estaría esperando para cenar por lo que decidí echarles una ojeada rápida. La historia tenía muy buena pinta y era bizarra a su manera por el hecho de que un tipo disfrazado de murciélago se enfrentaba a un villano con forma de payaso en un mundo donde al parecer no existían los quirks, sí, era bizarro. Tal vez fue eso el detonante de toda mi historia, aquel mundo era bizarro y uno sentía la curiosidad de analizarlo por lo que cogí la caja (por suerte no pesaba mucho) y me diriji por donde entre a la biblioteca para salir e irme a casa.

-Izuku, ¿por qué has tardado tanto en llegar? ¿Y por qué tu ropa está llena de polvo? - hablaba mi madre nada más al recibirme.

-No es nada mamá, me quedé conversando con unos compañeros y no me fije que había pasado un rato, eso es todo- decía yo intentando sonar lo más convincente que podía.

-Izuku, ¿de nuevo Bakugou te ha vuelto a molestar? Si es así hablaré con Mitsuki para que se arregle esto de una vez y... -

-Mamá, por favor, no... No quiero meterme en más problemas, lo de hoy fue suficiente, no sé por qué pero hoy le golpee en la cara... Es la primera vez que hago esto. Tuve que escapar de él por eso me demoré y lo que más quiero es que por ello tu amistad con la tía Mitsuki se enfríe y Kacchan se enfade aún más. -

Mi madre me miró fijamente por unos segundos, no era una mirada seria sino una mirada de preocupación pero al final aceptó.

-¿Y esa caja de donde la has sacado? -

-Oh, me lo encontré por allí y tenía muchas cosas interesantes por lo que me lo llevé, tranquila son solo cómics- le respondí mientras le daba una sonrisa.

Puse la caja en mi cama y comenze a sacar los cómics para empezar a leerlos. Debo decir que la lectura se me hizo entretenida, ¿por qué ya no hacían historias como estas? Tenían drama, misterio, acción... Lo tenía todo. No sé cómo pero cuando leía a Batman sentía como si me estaba leyendo a mi mismo hahaha, tal vez me reflejaba en Batman porque a pesar de que no tenía ningún superpoder él era un héroe...

_-¿Tú en UA? Jajaja-__-No fantasees Izuku, nada más hacer el examen de admisión te mueres-__-Deberías rendirte muchacho- hablaba un doctor__-¿Crees que una mierda sin quirk como tú será un héroe? NO ME HAGAS REÍR DEKU-_La cruda realidad. No te mentiría si te dijera que todavía tenía esperanzas de ser un héroe pero cada vez se acortaban aunque yo intentaba convencerme de lo contrario. Dirigí mi mirada de nuevo hacia el cómic The Killing Joke para observar al villano, que en el mundo de este ficticio héroe se llamaba Poker(por la carta del comodin)... Se parecía a mi con el pelo verde aunque mi piel no era como la suya y no llevaba maquillaje ni siquiera llevaba un traje hecho a medida...

No había leído ese cómic, si te soy sincero era extraño que hubiera una historia centrada en el villano ya que por lo general la gente piensa que eso es un peligro y una inclinación hacia la villania, también porque si querías comprar una historia siempre metían al héroe como el eje de todo... No digo que no era malo pero cansaba a veces ¿no? Aunque tampoco soy alguien para juzgar ya que mi habitación está repleta de merchandising de All Might...

_Sólo hace falta un mal día para sumir al hombre más cuerdo del mundo en la locura. Así de lejos está el mundo de donde estoy yo, a sólo un mal día._

Debo decir que aunque la historia era corta, era intensa... Sentía algo de lástima por el Poker, era un ser humano corriente como todos nosotros, alguien con sueños y una familia a la que amaba pero que por azares y errores del destino sufrió mucho hasta perder la cabeza... Un mal día. ¿Así era la filosofía de los villanos? ¿Un mal día para convertir toda una vida a la villania?¿Acaso era posible que todo cambiará por un mal día?

Ahora que lo recordaba siempre me había pasado toda la vida analizando a los héroes pero nunca analize a los villanos, es decir, solo las habilidades físicas pero jamás su historia... Dudaba que en la red alguien pusiera la historia de los villanos, por lo general, no se aborda mucho ese tipo de materias, se tiende a estudiar cosas como Sociología del Héroe. Últimamente ha habido un avance del crimen en estos últimos años aunque frenado por los héroes, aún así era preocupante que más gente aspirara a la villanía, es decir, en una sociedad donde reina la paz ¿cómo era posible que aumentará aún más la tasa de crimen?

_Un mal día..._

Pasaron las horas, debería estar durmiendo pero no, me encontraba leyendo las historias de Batman... La existencia de un mundo que desconocía me imtrigaba y hacia que quisiera explorarlo más... Esas historias mostraban un mundo más oscuro y frío, donde la justicia es inútil y el malo anda suelto. Un mundo donde un vigilante tenía que detenerlos, un mundo donde hasta la persona más buena podía caer y convertirse en el villano... Un mundo donde el verdadero día era la noche.

Mis párpados comenzaban a pesarme un montón... Tenía que dormir, mañana tenía clases y tendría que estar muy alerta para que Kacchan no me molestará...

**_En el mundo de los sueños_**

**_La cabeza me daba vueltas. No sabía dónde estaba, sentía que me ahogaba, como si hubiera aspirado algún veneno. Intento levantarme pero me doy cuenta que estoy en medio de una calle vacía. El frío helaba mis huesos, me doy cuenta que visto de un traje de etiqueta. ¿Por qué rayos llevaba eso? La soledad me pesaba con sus ojos acosadores, camino por aquel solitario camino. De pronto, una extraña música resuena por el lugar, sombras salían y tomaban forma corpórea. Comenzaban a bailar de forma macabra, una danza macabra. Empezaban a golpearse y lastimarse entre ellos. ¡Eran gente corriente! Algunos llevaban mascaras que tenían una enorme sonrisa. Veía a villanos y héroes cogidos de la mano, bailando como si no existiera ninguna frontera entre ellos. Caminaba y conforme avanzaba parecía que se inclinaban ante mí, de pronto gritos se oyen. Cada uno comenzaban a matarse.¿Que rayos ocurría aquí? Intento escapar pero sombras me alcanzan_**. **_Era inevitable, la figura de las sombras se movía de forma inestable como si vibraran, empiezan a rodearme y a atacarme. Siento que caigo en el vacío para luego darme cuenta que estoy en un campo alejado de la ciudad, oigo ruidos de circo, observo que mis ropas están cambiadas, vestía como... ¡Si fuera el personaje de Poker! Atrás mia una figura de ojos rojos brillantes me sigue, era Bakugou. Estaba enfadado, llevaba una palanca encima. Logra atraparme y comienza a torturarme, siento como mis huesos empiezan a quebrarse. Intento pedir auxilio pero nadie me ayudaba, solo podía ver como sonreía maliciosamente mientras me daba el golpe final..._**

-¡No! - despierto bruscamente entre sudores.

Comienzo a mirarme si tenía alguna herida, por suerte no las tenía, era una simple pesadilla. Me levanto de mi cama, observo que son como las 6 AM... Me voy al baño a lavarme la cara y a despejarme, cuando logro verme al espejo veo que estaba en el mundo real. Nada de trajes de payaso, solo un adolescente que tuvo una mala pesadilla, pero una muy mala...

Me miró por un rato en el espejo, uso mis dedos para formar una sonrisa en mi cara. No entendía porque hice eso pero me di cuenta de algo, conforme forzaba mi sonrisa logre ver todas las heridas que gane por los últimos años gracias a Kacchan... Era muy irónica la escena, un chico maltratado que intentaba forzar una sonrisa, la sola imagen de esto resultaría desgarradora. Comienzo a recordar el cómic de The Killing Joke y al instante dejó de forzar la sonrisa. No, eso no... Jamás seré eso, él es solo un cómic, no es real, nada de ese cómic era real...

¿O sí?

**_El Presente_**

No lo conocía apenas. De hecho nunca lo conoció en su vida pero sentía la necesidad de al menos entregarle un ramo de flores mientras el chico payaso de Musutafu se recuperaba de sus heridas. Iba vestida con un chándal deportivo ya que antes de ir a la floristería se había ido a entrenar ya que se acercaban las pruebas para ser admitido dentro del Curso de Héroes de la UA, aunque todavía no había llegado el día ella seguía nerviosa, sentía una doble presión en su cuerpo. La presión de los padres y la competencia. El sentir que debías ayudar a tus padres aunque ellos quisieran que tú labraras tu propio futuro, el sentir que tendrás que competir con gente que es más poderosa que tú en fuerza y poder... El sentimiento de la impotencia.

Uraraka Ochaco sabía que no debía lamentarse, el futuro no estaba escrito todavía por lo que ella tenía la posibilidad de poder cumplir sus metas. Solo tendría que luchar con sudor y sangre...

Allí estaba él. Izuku Midoriya, el Chico Payaso de Musutafu. Descansando en la camilla, su pulso estaba en estado normal. Lucía tan diferente sin ese maquillaje de payaso, ¿por qué lo hizo? La mente humana es un verdadero laberinto... No tenía su traje rojo ni su chaqueta verde interior, solo llevaba una bata y los ojos cerrados. Su rostro dormido dista de aquel rostro lleno de desesperación que tenía la última vez que lo vio cuando lo estaban persiguiendo esos tipos. Todavía recuerda cuando chocó con él, recuerda lo bizarro que fue esa escena, recuerda el atropello y como salió disparado por el aire, recuerda que al caer desmayado en aquel charco de sangre comenzó a sonreír. ¿Que hubiera pasado si no se hubiera chocado ella con él? Tal vez él estaría vivo y habría adelantado a ese taxi... Nunca lo sabrá pero ese sentimiento de culpa la invade, provocándole que al menos le entregue un ramo de flores.

-Espero que te recuperes, todavía tienes mucho por lo que vivir... Si te recuperas espero que podamos conocernos mejor, pareces buena persona, seguro que eres muy bueno... Perdoname por tu atropello, perdoname... Ojalá se te haga justicia Midoriya-

Se despide de él con un beso en la frente, acto seguido se va hacia su casa intentando mantenerse firme.

Ella no sabía lo que el destino le depararía en el futuro, ni sabía que un día en el futuro ella lamentaría haber quisiera darle aquel ramo de flores a este demonio que la ciudad vería crecer, un demonio que salió de la prisión de los cómics, un chico que tuvo un mal día y se convirtió en el Joker.

**_De vuelta al pasado_**

El corazón me latía fuertemente. No me atrevia a mirarme en el espejo. No quería que de nuevo esa horrible idea se me pasara por la cabeza. Me dirijo hacia mi habitación para detenerme a mirar a un póster de All Might victorioso con su sonrisa característica

-Ojalá tu sonrisa fuera la mía All Might-

La imagen de All Might logra tranquilizarme, mis latidos se relajaron... Él es mi modelo a seguir, él representa lo que debo ser, la justicia imparcial, él representa que siempre hay que sonreír ante las adversidades. Que no hay que temerle al mal, que el bien siempre ganará.

_Sonreír antes las adversidades..._

Kacchan se había vuelto famoso en la escuela aún más. Al parecer fue víctima de un villano cuyo quirk era como una gran masa viscosa, lo atrapó y quiso dominarlo para causar más maldad pero Kacchan opuso resistencia y le dio algo de batalla al villano hasta que All Might llegó y lo soluciono todo. Ahora él aparece en las portadas y en las noticias como la joven promesa del mundo de los héroes.

La gente lo alababa aún más, los profesores lo miraban con más respeto, hasta mis compañeros le pedían que les hablará como era tener a All Might enfrente.

Kacchan iba a ser un gran héroe.

Ya estoy acostumbrado a esto. La tierra se ha convertido en una segunda cama para mí, ya pague mi deuda con él...

_Solo hace falta un mal día _

Que gran chiste. Batman no habría hecho eso, él seguiría en las sombras protegiendo, Kacchan se llevaría la gloria y sería visto como un ídolo pero en la hora de la verdad no actuaba como un héroe. Actuaba como un matón. Él era malo, no, por supuesto que no... ¿O sí?

La ficción supera a la realidad.

Pero no podría hacer nada, no tengo ningún quirk para defenderme, además que la gente no lo creería, una joven promesa jamás actúa así.

Comienzo a levantarme, repitiendo de nuevo la misma rutina... Nada emocionante ocurría por mi vida, todo era una sucia rutina.

(Laughing - The Guess Who)

Hojas de papel desparramadas por el escritorio, muestran dibujos del Caballero Oscuro salvando la ciudad y corrigiendo a Kacchan. Hojas mostrando muchos Batmans y murciélagos. Un deseo de justicia plasmandose en sueños de papel... Sueños donde la ciudad está en paz y no hay nada que temer. Sueños donde todos tienen una sonrisa en sus caras.

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, solo os diré que esta versión de Deku estará basada en Joaquin Phoenix.**

**PD: se que tengo que subir la batalla final contra el Pingüino, lo tenia escrito pero al final se destruyó y me da pereza repetir de nuevo el proceso de creación del capítulo... Dadme tiempo. Dejad vuestros comentarios por favor. **


	2. Una Maravillosa Noche

**_Smile,_**

**_Even though it's _****_breakin_**'

**_When_****_ there are are clouds in the sky_**

**_You'll get by..._**

**_If you smile_**

El cuerpo no paraba de temblarme mientras observaba el grifo del caño... No podía relajarme, no quería verme en el espejo. No quería ver esas heridas que cubrían mi cuerpo, no quería ver lo débil que era, no quería forzar una sonrisa delante del espejo del baño. No podía dormir, no tenía dominio de mi cuerpo... Por más que quisiera lo veía a él, a ese villano de los cómics llamado Poker.

¿Por qué me ocurría esto? No lo entiendo, ¡yo no soy como él! Yo no soy ningún monstruo, no le deseo el mal a nadie...

_-Sí lo haces- una voz suena por el cuarto de baño-_El corazón me da un tumbo, ¿que estaba pasando aquí? Miro por varios lados pero no encuentro a nadie...

-Debería descansar ahora...-

_-No,no estás alucinando Izuku- hablaba la extraña voz_.

Aquella voz provenía del... Espejo. Era mi propio reflejo hablándome. Pero era diferente, tan diferente. Iba vestido como el Poker.

\- No-no-no puedes ser real, ¡debo estar soñando! Sí eso es... Estoy soñando-

_-Hahahaha... Soy tan real como tú Izuku solo que no te atreves a admitirlo. "**No le deseo el mal a nadie**" ¿nunca te han dicho que mentir es malo? ¿Que diría mamá? -_-¡No es ninguna mentira! Yo no soy ningún villano como para odiar a alguien o querer su mal, yo... -

_-Por favor Izuku no trates de tomarme el pelo, sé como eres realmente por dentro- aquella versión mía vestida como Poker sonría sadisticamente- Soy toda esa ira y resentimiento acumulado que tu tratas de ocultar con ese estúpido deseo de ser un héroe__, yo soy toda esa oscuridad que tú tratas de tapar constantemente todos los días. ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué siempres miras vídeos de All Might salvando gente, o por qué siempre andas analizando a todos los demás héroes, o por qué jamás le has hecho cara a Kacchan? -_Todo se vuelve oscuro, siento un gran vacío rodeandome. De pronto un espejo del tamaño de mi cuerpo se aparece frente a mí mostrando lo que no queria ver...

_-¡Quiero ser como All Might! - Poker copia mi voz, burlándose de mi con su burlesco dramatismo- ¿Acaso luchaste por tu "sueño"? ¿Cuando fue la última vez que intentaste superarte a ti mismo y demostrar a los demás que puedes llegar a ser un héroe? Nunca. Solo suspirabas pero jamás hacías nada, no, la envidia y la codicia te carcome por dentro pero tú tratas de ocultarlo con tus lloriqueos. ¡CÓMO TE GUSTARÍA AL MENOS TENER EL QUIRK DE KACCHAN, SEGURO QUE HASTA SE LA CHUPARIAS CON TAL DE OBTENER SU QUIRK! ¡CÓMO TE GUSTARÍA QUE TODOS TE LA MAMARAN COMO SI FUERAS UN DIOS! HAHAHA_

_¡ERES UN MALDITO VOYEURISTA!_-

-No no... ¡No! - grito con todas mis fuerzas.

Intento escapar pero espejos me rodean mostrándome como el Poker...

_-¡ESTA ES TU VERDADERA NATURALEZA! ¡TÚ NUNCA SERÁS UN HÉROE! ¡TÚ SERÁS EL CAOS QUE LLEGARÁ SOBRE TODOS! ¡TÚ SERÁS EL PAYASO DEL CRIMEN! ¡OBSERVA TU REINO! -_La ciudad estaba ardiendo, todos gemian y pedían auxilio,una risa maléfica resuena sobre la ciudad, no me daba cuenta en ese momento pero aquella risa... Era la mía.

-¡NOO! - despierto entre sudores, el corazón me late fuertemente, observo mis alrededores, estoy en mi habitación, todo fue una pesadilla...

Comienzo a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho, no, yo no quería convertirme en eso. No... Yo quería salvar a todos, ser un gran héroe como All Might... ¿Por qué había tenido ese maldito sueño? ¿Por qué mi mente no paraba de ver al Poker?

Mi madre llega a mi habitación, estaba alerta, preguntándose que ocurría. Solo me limite a acercarme a ella y a continuar llorando.

**_Hush, hush_**

**_Thought I heard her calling my name now_**

**_Hush, hush_**

**_She broke my heart but I love her just the same now_**

**_Hush, hush_**

**_Thought I heard her calling my name now_**

**_Hush, hush_**

**_I need her loving and I'm not to blame now_**

El viento golpea mi cara mientras camino por las calles de mi ciudad. Escuchaba a Deep Purple en mi MP4 mientras me dirigía a clases... En estos momentos lo necesitaba más que nunca para tranquilizarme, todavía recordaba esa horrible pesadilla y no lograba quitármela de la cabeza. Cada paso que daba se me hacía más pesado que el anterior, mi cabeza miraba fijamente al suelo. Multitudes me rodean, se ven felices o tranquilas en sus cosas, yo era el único que desentonaba. No me atrevía a mirar la ciudad, la sola imagen de verla ardiendo me atormentaba. ¿Por qué me ocurría esto a mí?

Noto como hay gente que se detiene, se quedan fijas observando al cielo. Es Mt. Lady haciendo su debut mientras patrulla por la ciudad, había detenido a un grupo de ladrones que habían atracado un banco. Una multitud de hombres comienzan a hacerle fotos mientras ella saluda a las cámaras, algo dentro de mí me inquietaba... ¿Era yo o parecía que ella disfrutaba ser fotografiada y alabada?

**_¡CÓMO TE GUSTARÍA QUE TODOS TE LA MAMARAN COMO SI FUERAS UN DIOS! HAHAHA_**

Los recuerdos de mi pesadilla regresan al ver la situación... De pronto me doy cuenta de algo, ella solo disfrutaba que la fotografiaran como si fuera una estrella de cine, como si fuera una diosa. Eso no es ser un héroe, ser un héroe es ayudar a alguien de forma desinteresada no buscar la fama. Batman ni se detendría a hablar a los micrófonos, ¿acaso un personaje que no existe tiene más heroísmo que esta chica? De pronto vienen a mi imágenes de ayer en clase, cuando el profesor nos preguntó a todos sobre que haríamos en nuestro futuro... No le preste mucha atención a ese detalle pero ahora me doy cuenta que todos mis compañeros querían ser solo héroes para poder ser alabados por sus quirks.

-Y se supone que yo soy un Deku**_-_**

**_I got a certan little girl she's on my mind_**

**_No doubt about it she looks so fine_**

**_She's the best girl that I ever had_**

**_Sometimes she's gonna make me feel so bad_**

Comienzo a alejarme del lugar, hoy me sentía diferente. Ayer sí habría tenido ganas de seguir mirando esto, pero hoy no tenia ganas de mirar esta basura. Hoy al parecer no era mi día.

**_Time goes slowly, but carries on_**

**_And now the best years have come and gone_**

**_You took me by surprise_**

**_I didn't realize that you were laughing_**

La clase se asombra. Se oyen murmullos ante la noticia, Kacchan hasta se sorprende por lo que dice el profesor.

-¿Una fiesta de disfraces?- habla un compañero asombrado.

-Sí, mirad, sé que este es vuestro último año aquí en Orudera ya que algunos queréis ser héroes el próximo año por lo que la junta de profesores decidió que sería mejor que tuviéramos una fiesta para poder animar el ambiente y así tener una buena despedida este año. Y en el tema disfraces, bueno, era por ser originales, mirad el lado bueno, podéis crear vuestro propio traje de héroes para que los demás se queden con la boca abierta-

Aquello sorprendió a mis compañeros. Se notaba que la noticia tuvo muy buena acogida ya que no paraban de sonreír, hasta Kacchan estaba sonriendo.

-Con que cada uno elige su disfraz... Ya sabemos que disfraz no podrás usar Deku- hablaba burlonamente Kacchan.

Aquello consiguió unas risas entre mis compañeros, era cierto, no iba a venir disfrazado de héroe, no iba a faltar porque al parecer tenía pinta de que iba a ser obligatoria... Solo me quedaba resignarme en mi pupitre mientras pensaba en que disfrazarme.

-Será mejor que te vistas de payaso Deku hahaha-

Aquella mención hizo helar mi cuerpo. Mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente mientras recordaba esa pesadilla donde yo era el villano Poker. Esa cara blanquecina y esa sonrisa de psicópata con ese maquillaje mal pintado...

-Ha Ha Ha Ha-

No sé por qué lo hice, pero mi cuerpo lo hizo. Empeze a reír como un lunático cuando lo recordé. Logre detenerme pero pude ver la cara de extrañeza que había en el ambiente. Aquella risa no era normal, fue la de un loco.

-Eres raro Midoriya-

Las clases habían acabado, todos comenzaban a irse a sus casas. Hoy no era mi día, estaba nublado y llovía, para mi mala suerte no llevaba conmigo un paraguas...

-Vaya mierda... - suspiré

Siento como las gotas golpean mi cabeza, mis huesos comienzan a helarse... Camino por la ciudad otra vez, parece tan tranquila, el mismo bullicio de siempre pero nada más. Nada interesante o fuera de lo común ocurría... Hasta que siento como mi cabeza deja de mojarse.

-Si no te cuidas te enfermaras- una voz femenina suena de fondo.

Volteo mi mirada para ver quien era. Debo decir que en otros momentos estaría muy nervioso por hablar con una chica pero hoy era distinto, mi mente estaba ocupada con otras cosas...

-Ah... Gracias. No sabía que iba a llover por lo que no traje paraguas -

La chica era hermosa. Tal vez unos años mayor que yo pero era hermosa, tenía una bella mirada y unos lindos ojos que parecían los de un gato. Su pelo rubio iba recogido en dos mechones desordenados. Era estudiante, se notaba en su forma de vestir.

-No es necesario que me ayudes, puedo ir yo solo a mi casa- le respondí

-No entiendes a las mujeres chico- comenzó a reir- ¿Sabes? Otros chicos ya habrían aceptado sin dudar mi ayuda-

-Quizás sea yo sea la excepción, en fin, gracias por la ayuda eh... -

-Toga. Himiko Toga. ¿Y tú cómo te llamas? - pregunta mi salvadora.

-Midoriya. Izuku Midoriya. Bueno, no quiero ser una carga para ti, tal vez vivas lejos que yo o tengas que hacer algo más tarde... -

-No te preocupes Izuku, a mí no me importa acompañarte hasta tu casa, además que parece que no tienes un muy buen día- habla Himiko sonriente

-No. La verdad es que no... - inclino mi cabeza hacia el suelo donde logró verme reflejado en un charco de agua- Solo estoy teniendo un mal día.

**Himiko Toga POV**

Hoy estaba muy aburrida. No tenía nada que hacer hoy salvo esconderme en mi piso hasta que llegue la noche y poder jugar con mis amigos. Tal vez fue cosa del destino pero hoy llovía y eso significaba que podía salir sin preocuparme de la luz del sol. Un consejo, si quieres matar a alguien hazlo en la oscuridad o en la lluvia, cubre más y la gente no suele prestar mucha atención al ambiente.

Iba preparada para la ocasión. Llevaba mi disfraz de colegiala como siempre y buscaba un compañero de juegos hasta que lo vi. Era un chico que no llevaba paraguas, un estudiante con la cabeza agachada...

-¡Perfecto!- pensé.

Algunos diréis, ¿Himiko como puedes jugar con un desconocido? Es mi vida ¿okay? Hago lo que me da la gana.

Bueno, el resto ya lo sabéis ¿no? Hable con él y esas cosas. Debo decir que este chico desprendía un aura muy peculiar, un aura triste y preocupada, ¡como me gustan las personas así!

¿Lo matarás?

¿Lo dejaras libre?

¿Le pedirás su número?

No sé, mejor dejo que las cosas fluyan.

¿Este chico está vivo? Le doy conversación pero él no habla apenas. ¡Así no se trata así a una chica! Se supone que esta es nuestra gran noche Izuku. ¿Y si se la chupo? Nah, muy rápido... ¿O no?

**Izuku Midoriya POV**

No paraba de hablar Toga. Durante todo el trayecto intento que yo hablará pero apenas lo hacía, la verdad es que hoy no me apetecia hablar con nadie, solo quería tener tranquilidad y algo de paz. Hoy no era mi día, no actuaba como siempre, todo eso era extraño para mí...

**_AUMENTO DE LA OLEADA DEL CRIMEN_****_¡JOVEN PROMESA HEROICA! ¡MT. LADY!_**No, no todos eran así. Los héroes se encargan de proteger la ciudad, para eso dedican sus vidas.

_-¿Cómo explicas el aumento del crimen? Las cosas no ocurren por casualidad -_¡Cállate! ¡Callate! ¡Callate!

-¿Por qué tan serio? - preguntaba Himiko Toga.

No lo aguantaba más, necesitaba irme a casa. Necesitaba paz.

Salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude. No sé qué diría esa chica pero no me importaba. No me importaba si la lluvia me estaba mojando, solo quería volver a casa...

_-¿Y quien te dice a ti que al volver a casa te tranquilizaras? -_¡Callate! - _No puedes huir de tu destino-_

**_En el Presente, unos minutos antes del atropello. _****_Noche._**

**CONCURSO DE DISFRACES DE ORUDERA**

Recitaba el cartel que habia en la entrada a la escuela.

-Oh profesor, cuando salga... ¿Podría presentarme como Joker? -

Mi profesor y uno de los supervisores se sorprenden ante mi petición. Seguro que estarían pensando. _¿Qué mierda ha fumado este chico? _

-No ponga esa cara profesor... Solo ponga una sonrisa en su rostro-

Disfraces, ¿eh? Todos irían disfrazados de lo que se esperaban de ellos, yo... Solo iría con la máscara quitada. Todos irían con sus mascaras que mostraban lo que realmente no eran, rostros ocultos bajo caretas que está sociedad impone sutilmente. ¿Estaba loco yo como para no hacer lo mismo? Debería pensar y sentir como los demás, fe en la justicia y en la esperanza pero solo sé una cosa... Ellos no escuchan, me preguntan como estoy o si tengo pensamientos negativos pero, la verdad es que yo solo tengo pensamientos negativos.

_HA HA HA HA HA_

Reia al mirarme al espejo, al ver que ya estaba listo para salir al escenario. El pincel ya había terminado su trabajo, la obra estaba hecha, mi rostro estaba revelado. La gente no sabría de dónde saque la inspiración, me pasé toda la vida pensando si realmente existía pero ahora sé que de verdad existo, siempre existí como una idea, un icono encerrado en prisiones de papel pero... Hoy salí de la prisión. Antes me llamaban Poker, el villano de los cómics de Batman, ahora me conocerán como Joker...

El show iba a comenzar. Salgo de la habitación, no sin antes escribir en el espejo _"Pon una cara de felicidad"_

-Bienvenidos a la Fiesta de Disfraces de Orudera mis alumnos. Hoy es un día especial ya que hoy es vuestro último día en la secundaria y queremos que tengas una gran noche que podáis recordar por toda la vida. Espero que vuestros disfraces nos dejen alucinados a todos. ¡Que comenze el show!- hablaba el director desde el micrófono- El primero en empezar es un alumno que no ha querido que lo llamemos por su nombre, solo ha querido que lo llamemos por el apodo de... Joker.-

Las cortinas pronto se iban a abrir, siento las miradas de extrañeza del primero grupo de disfrazados.

-Señoras y señores, ¡demos la bienvenida al Joker! -

El telón comienza a abrirse, comienzo a moverme al ritmo de mi debut. La gente dejó de aplaudir al verme, sus ojos no paraban de estar abiertos. De entre la multitud divise a Kacchan, todavía no se habia disfrazado. Empiezo a moverme hacia el micrófono como si me dirigiera a un circo.

Comienzo a mirarlos hasta que comienzo a reír... Empiezo a hacer caras como si tratara de hacer reír a un niño pequeño, la gente empieza a murmurar, se notaba que les incomodaba...

-¿Qué hace Midoriya vestido así? -

-Recuerdo que cuando era pequeño, decía que iba a ser un héroe, todos se reían de mí. Pero ahora nadie se ríe. ¿Por qué no? ¡Yo me río! Imaginaos a un quirkless intentando ser un héroe, bueno, no sería raro si fueras un huérfano con una obsesión a los murciélagos pero... Eso solo ocurre en los cómics...¿Por qué tan serios? Todos ustedes habéis nacidos con habilidades especiales, todos queréis ser héroes y superar a All Might por elero hecho de ser el Número 1 ante todos. ¡Pero estáis equivocados! Mi gran amigo Kacchan seguro que llegará a ser un héroe, seguro que irá a UA, solo necesita sudar para producir sus explosiones. La verdad es asqueroso, si es un quirk poderoso pero imaginaos el olor que deja eso por el cuerpo. Tal vez eso explique su mal humor, bueno, la verdad yo no querría ser él - me siento al filo del escenario con el micrófono en mano- ¿Os digo un secreto? Yo siempre he querido ser él, ser tan poderoso como él, ser un dios como él pero me he dado cuenta de una cosa y es que no todos nacemos iguales. Vivimos en una sociedad donde se nos dice que somos iguales pero la verdad es que no, la mayoría tenéis unos quirks muy inútiles como estirar los ojos o el cuello, digo, ¿como lograréis ser héroes con esas mierdas? Y luego el loco soy yo hahaha... ¡Guardad los tomates! La verdad duele lo sé pero os digo un secreto, ¡poned una cara de felicidad en vuestros rostros! -

¡Qué groseros!, ¿no? No me dejaron terminar mi show, en mis tiempos ellos no se atrevían a interrumpirme...

-¿Te parece gracioso? ¿Te hace gracia no Deku?- hablaba furioso Kacchan mientras me agarraba del cuello.

-No es mi culpa si mis chistes no te hacen gracia Kacchan, esta noche me debía a mi público- una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro

-¿Tu público? ¡Hiciste el ridículo con esa basura de monólogo! Creía que no llegarías tan bajo pero al final me equivoque, eres peor que un Deku, eres un maldito payaso -

Un puñetazo impacta en mi cara, antes habría llorado, hoy me encontraba riendo como nunca antes. Kacchan se aleja un poco, su mirada se torna con algo de repeluz, mirando como si estuviera observando a un lunático escapado de Arkham...

-¿Crees que no lo sé? HA HA HA, pero hay algo en lo que te equivocas, soy algo más que un payaso o un Deku, yo soy... El Joker- la sangre goteaba de mi boca, empapando mi cuello mientras sonreía.

Y como sabéis. El resto fue historia.

Nunca imagine que acabaria así, jamás imagine que me iba a vestir así delante de aquel espejo. Es la belleza del caos, el caos llamado destino... Si mi otro yo del pasado viera en lo que se iba da transformar, de seguro que golpearia ese espejo. Pero es algo inevitable, ¿no?

Por más que él corra, que intente esquivar a la gente, que ignore que ella lo perseguía, él no podrá huir de su destino.

**De vuelta al pasado**

No podía dormir. Mis ojos no querían cerrarse, pensé que podría tranquilizarme una vez que estuviera aquí en casa pero me equivoque... Tal vez suene infantil pero usaba mi peluche de All Might para intentar tranquilizarme cuando tenía un mal día pero hoy no funcionaba. Necesitaba aire o lo que fuera. No quería que mi madre se preocupara por mi, bastantes problemas tenía ella como para añadir esta maldición... Maravillosa noche... Supongo que el silencio y el aire nocturno me tranquilizarian, me visto de unos pantalones de color azul oscuro y un chaleco beige. Intento hacer el menor ruido posible al cerrar la puerta, ojalá logre tranquilizarme y tener una noche agradable.

Camino por un rato mientras observo la soledad que albergaba la ciudad, ¿como en esta ciudad el crimen aumento? Parecía tan tranquila, alguna razón debía haber... Dicen que por las noches los villanos salen de su escondite, que la noche es el verdadero día. Espero tener una noche tranquila y no pasar lo mismo que por la tarde..

**Gabe Logan:Nada mal, convertir a Deku en un Joker no es una mala idea, más por qué se presta, ¿Tomaste un poco de The Boys para la describe de la sociedad de héroes? Es que me recordó un poco a ello**

**Suerte**

**_Respuesta: gracias por tu comentario, en cuanto a The Boys que va, si te soy sincero el mundo de MHA debería ser así ya que aunque haya héroes ello no significa que sean puros. No hay un absoluto como All Might y eso es lo que falla en la serie. Que todo lo pinten con el tono shonen cuando un mundo así sería más "oscuro". Además me mola el rollo terror por lo que seguro que eso se plasma en mis historias. El propósito de este fic es arreglar el anime y arreglar a Deku quien en el fondo si no hubiera tenido el OFA seguro que habría sucumbido al mal día._**

**_The Boys mola, tenía pensado hacer una historia de eso en la que el protagonista es Bakugou_**

**uzinaki**

**la idea de Izuku como joker me había estado rodando por la suerte pero nunca supe cómo plasmarla**

**me alegra que pudieras escribirla y de que forma**

**espero con ansias el próximo capítulo**

**_R: Gracias. Si te soy sincero espero crear una buena saga con esto pq esto da para largo. ¿Habrá un Batman? Si pero nacerá gracias al Joker, los dos tienen que existir si o si. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado._**

**Me despido. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Como dije, este Deku se basará en Joaquin Phoenix, de hecho vestirá como él. Dejad vuestros comentarios por favor gracias. **


	3. Un Payaso Frustrado

Inko Midoriya se encontraba sentada en la cocina mientras tomaba un té, su mirada era baja y triste, estaba preocupada por su hijo Izuku. Hace días que su preciado hijo estaba cabizbajo, como si tratara de luchar contra algo que lo torturaba y no lo dejaba en paz... Él no era así, aunque él carecía de quirk él siempre trataba de seguir adelante, su único objetivo era salvar a todos con una sonrisa. Todavía lo veía correr por los pasillos, sonriente y con su vieja sudadera de All Might, oh gloriosos ecos del pasado... Ahora solo lo veía llegar de clases con la cabeza agachada. Trató ella de hablar con él, ella quería ayudarlo, quería verlo sonreír a pesar de que la vida lo golpeara una y otra vez.

Recuerda oírlo llorar luego de esa pesadilla que tuvo, últimamente lo oye reírse aunque él trata de ocultarlo. Mitsuki le recomendó que llevara a Izuku al psiquiatra, él era un buen chico, no se merecía la infelicidad, él merecía algo de paz... Una madre no quiere que su hijo caiga en la desgracia.

-Muy bien Izuku, he oído que últimamente estás algo... Cansado. Quisiera saber que es lo que te inquieta, lo que te perturba, necesito que te desahoges- hablar el psiquiatra, un hombre de mediana edad, canoso y de delgada figura.

-Yo... Siempre he querido ser un héroe desde que tengo uso de razón pero debido a mi condición no puedo aspirar a eso. No sabes la de veces que trate de hacer despertar mi "quirk" pero todo eso era inútil. Jamás fui bien recibido por los demás, me ven como un inválido, ¿sabes lo duro que es que la gente trate de ser buen contigo solo porque les das pena? Siento como si algo dentro de mí me grita y me dice que no soy bueno, que soy un narcisista, que soy... -

-Okay ya entendí. Izuku, necesitas comprender que no todos te miran con pena, al contrario, hay gente buena que trata de hacer lo correcto... Eso que sientes es como una bestia, un dragón, el ego, aquella parte que normalmente asociamos como nuestro lado oscuro, es una fuerza que concentra todo lo negativo de nosotros y aquello que intentas reprimir, esa fuerza siempre trata de escapar como sea... He oído que últimamente estas tenido ataques de risa involuntarios, ¿no?-decía el psiquiatra mientra anotaba todo en un papel.

-Sí, me ocurre involuntariamente, es como un tic nervioso. La gente me trata como si fuera un grosero o un payaso, mis profesores me han regañado varias veces, creen que soy un rebelde. Sufro por dentro cuando río, cuando comienzo a recordarlo... - aquella última frase Izuku lo dice mirando fijamente al psiquiatra.

-¿A quien Izuku? - pregunta interesado el psiquiatra.

-Al Poker. Al Payaso del Crimen. Tengo miedo de convertirme en él, temo que todo lo que una vez creí fue solo una mentira, una máscara para ocultar que tal vez soy un monstruo-

Izuku mira con los ojos temblorosos al psiquiatra mientras él estudia su caso, de pronto comienza a reír, él intenta no hacerlo pero no puede, esto le superaba. Comienza a llorar, aquellas lágrimas no eran lagrimas de felicidad, eran de sufrimiento.

ASOCIACIÓN QUIRKLESS "PORQUE NO TODOS LOS QUIRKLESS SON INÚTILES"Izuku Midoriya se encontraba frente a un edificio mientras leía el cartel. Su madre le habia dicho que, por órdenes del psiquiatra, él encontraría algo de paz al estar rodeado de gente de su misma condición.

(Flashback)-Señora, acabo de tratar con su hijo... Su hijo padece un tic nervioso que lo hace reír en situaciones aleatorias, o sea, cuando él está triste o emocionado su cerebro automáticamente provoca que ría aunque él no quiera. Dice que le ha causado varios problemas en su vida social--¿Pero como es que ha desarrollado ese tic? - pregunta preocupada la madre.-Izuku ha estado expuesto a mucha tensión... Tiene miedo de convertirse en un monstruo, en un villano, tiene miedo de si mismo señora. Todo esa tensión la ha acumulado por un buen tiempo, usted me ha descrito que el quería salvar a todos con una sonrisa ¿no? --Sí, por supuesto. --Izuku tiene grabado ese objetivo hasta el punto de que él se obliga a sonreír y con toda esa tensión... Por eso ha desarrollado ese tic. Yo le recomendaria que lo llevara a un centro de ayuda para quirkless, Izuku debe rodearse con gente de su misma condición, el necesita comprender que no es un inútil y que puede encontrar otras vías de ser un "héroe"- decia el señor mientras le entregaba el folleto de la Asociación a la señora Midoriya.Izuku entra al lugar. Hoy comenzaba la reunión...

-Muy buenas a todos, ¿que tal vuestro día? ¿Alguna novedad que queráis compartir? Hoy damos la bienvenida a Izuku Midoriya, quiero que todos hagamos que Izuku se sienta cómodo y que no tenga miedo, Hikaru me gustaría que te presentaras a Izuku para él os conozca mejor, luego comienza Horikoshi, etc -

-Hola Izuku, Wow que pequeño eres, me llamo Hikaru Kujo y soy quirkless como tú. Al igual que tú y el resto mi vida no fue tan fácil, la gente no me tomaba en serio, pero con algo de ayuda logre salir hacia adelante, ahora dirijo mi propio restaurante. Ojo, siempre dándole al cliente un buen servicio ya que hay algunos que llegan cansados del trabajo o de la vida, lo justo es que alguien al menos le den una palmadita en la espalda. En mis tiempos libres participó como payaso en hospitales o en guarderías. -

-Okay, muchas gracias Hikaru por esa hermosa presentación. Ahora tu Horikoshi... -

Izuku deja de escuchar, comienza a mirar a Hikaru, por un instante vio al Poker en él, haciéndole subir las pulsaciones del corazón. Trata de ocultarlo... Debe relajarse.

Un tiempo después

La lluvia de nuevo golpeaba a la ciudad, sumiendola en una oscura atmósfera, el joven Midoriya había olvidado traerse un paraguas por lo que tuvo que soportar la lluvia mientras volvía a su casa. La gente iba metida en sus asuntos, no se percataban del chico que tenían ante ellos pero eso no le preocupaba a Izuku, él sentía como si alguien lo estuviera vigilando...

Una belleza rubia de ojos afilados vigilaba a Izuku desde arriba en el techo, habían pasado unas semanas desde la última vez que lo vio. Ella al principio quería matarlo pero ahora no, había algo en él que la inquietaba, era como un aura que nunca había visto en su vida antes...

Allí estaba él, delante de un espejo roto... Montones de Izukus se reflejaban en aquel roto cristal, el peliverde usa sus dedos para crear una sonrisa en su rostro pero luego baja esa sonrisa formando una mueca de tristeza... Un rayo truena el cielo. Himiko Toga lo ve, aquel chico estaba dando los primeros pasos. De pronto el chico empieza a reír pero de su boca no salía esa risa burlona que a todos nos caracteriza, era una risa extraña. Izuku cae el suelo, mojandose de piernas para abajo, parecía que sufría por dentro pero no evitaba reírse... Eso sí que le sorprendió a Himiko Toga.

Comienza a patalear el suelo encharcado, golpea el suelo con sus nudillos, él quiere llorar pero no puede, él solo se ríe. El cielo se burla de él mientras él yace en el suelo, la gente pasa pero no le presta atención. Ella lo ve, sufriendo y manchado en su propia sangre mientras está se diluye por el agua de la lluvia... Tan romántico.

-Señoras y señores, con todos ustedes, la superheroina del momento, Mt. Lady- habla el presentador de la TV.

La puerta principal se abre, Izuku llegó todo mojado de la calle.

-Mamá ya volví, perdón por la tardanza, comenzó a llover y... -

-No te preocupes Izuku, ven, Mt. Lady está en directo, al parecer le han dado su propio programa- dice Inko Midoriya desde el salón.

-Y dinos Mt. Lady, ¿que se siente ser una heroína en auge? He oído que hasta han creado un club de fans sobre ti, ¿no es eso fantástico no? - habla el presentador

-Bueno, yo solo trato de hacer lo correcto pero no me esperaba que me volviera tan...popular.- dice ella mientras se mueve el pelo y se ríe un poco.

-Bueno, así es la vida. Si quiere pasamos a las preguntas que los fans han mandado en nuestro muro, te advierto que han sido escogidas de forma aleatoria por lo que si te molesta... -

-No, no te preocupes Tokuda-

-La primera pregunta es: Señorita Mt. Lady, rayos que caballeroso, ¿que opina usted de que últimamente haya aumentado la tasa de criminalidad a pesar de los fuertes impuestos que pagamos por nuestra seguridad? -

-Oh... No sabría que decirte. No me meto mucho en temas de política pero, no es mi culpa que hayan más criminales últimamente, digo yo que en una sociedad donde hay héroes la tasa de criminalidad deberá haber bajado, sí, eso debe ser, tu sabes Tokuda, fake news de gente que quiere desprestigiar a los héroes para ser tendencia- responde Mt. Lady

-¿Qué? Pero, ¿qué dice esta loca? - responde Izuku desde la puerta del salón con la boca abierta.

-¿Que te pasa Izuku? - responde Inko

-Mamá, esta chica ha dicho una estupidez, ¿fake news? Pero si hay estudios y datos que confirman la subida de la criminalidad... -

-No exageres, seguro que están amañados o eso o que los economistas no estarán de acuerdo con los héroes al ser ellos independientes o relaciones con policías, no lo sé- responde Inko en un tono despreocupado.

-Mamá, son estudios fiables. Digo yo que si suben los impuestos será por algo, que ese dinero irá destinado a la seguridad civil como instalar sistemas de seguridad anti villanos para evitar desastres a escala de ciudad no sé, destinar el dinero en algo productivo y no desperdiciarlo en cosas como la policía que está solo para hacerles creer a las personas que no aprobaron el examen de héroe que están haciendo una labor social... -

-Izuku tranquilizate. Son héroes, dan sus vidas por nosotros, no creo que gente como Mt. Lady nos mienta.-

-¿Y si fuera Kacchan el que estuviera en la TV? ¿Le creerías? El hábito no hace al monje, no por ser un héroe eres un santo. Si gente como Kacchan que tienen un quirk poderoso pero que son arrogantes les dejan convertirse en héroes...¿Que futuro le queda a esta sociedad? ¿Tú crees que esa imagen vendería en los medios? No lo creo, no sería la primera vez que ocurre eso. -

-Izuku... Tranquilizate, no todo es tan oscuro como lo vez, no todo lo que hay en esos cómics de Batman son ciertos, son fantasía. Ahora sirveme un vaso de té por favor...-

Izuku se va a su habitación, mira el póster de All Might, este lo toca como una reliquia y suspira... Si las cosas fueran distintas...

El otro día...

-Eh Deku, he oído que ahora vas a un club de basuras como tú, ¿acaso quieres sentirte bien? No me hagas reír, oh, vamos ríete payaso loco, ¡ríete! - habla Kacchan en las afueras del instituto.

Izuku estaba nervioso. Otra vez vino él, intenta no reírse pero le es imposible, Kacchan lo empuja al suelo, Izuku trata de no reír.

-Por favor... HA HA HA... Kacchan no... HAHAHA...-

-¿Qué?Acaso quieres llorar, idiota, olvidaba que tú no puedes hacer eso, ¿que se siente que cuando estés triste y quieras llorar solo puedes reír Deku? - Kacchan agarra a Izuku del cuello mientras tiene su mano alzada cargándose se explosiones.

De pronto una sombra se posiciona detrás de Bakugou y lo golpea en la parte trasera de la cabeza. Bakugou cae al suelo semi-inconsciente, aquella sombra se lleva a Izuku a un lado.

-¿Estás bien? - le pregunta la sombra,Izuku la reconoce, era esa chica, Himiko Toga.

-Himiko Toga... ¿Que haces aquí? -

-Ayudarte... Dios, ¿como lo aguantas? ¿Te llevo a tu casa? - dice Himiko al levantar a Izuku, lo cual era raro en una psicópata como ella pero había algo en él que la llamaba.

-Nonono, ahora iba a coger el tren para irme hacia una asociación. Gracias por la ayuda. ¿Cómo te lo agradezco? - le responde Izuku con una sonrisa

-Déjame acompañarte al tren por si el chico explosivo se levanta y te ataca y ya hablaremos como me lo pagas- dice la rubia con su dulce voz, haciéndole sonrojar un poco al peliverde.

Más tarde

-PRÓXIMA PARADA, DISTRITO CRIME ALLEY-

-No hacía falta que te subieras al tren Himiko... Gracias por la ayuda, ahora me toca bajar. -

-Esta bien. Ah, respecto a como me ibas a pagar eso, ¿te apeteceria quedar el fin de semana o esta noche a tomar algo? -

Izuku no daba crédito. ¿Una chica le estaba invitando a una cita?

-¿Cómo una cita? - dice titubeando

-Sí... - responde ella- te espero esta noche en el McDonald's del centro. Oye que ya tienes que salir, buena suerte, te espero vale. -

Todo esto era bizarro

-Izuku... Tu irás con Hikaru Kujo al hospital para ayudarlo en sus actividades de ayuda a los niños- decía el director.

-Tranquilizate Izuku, va a ser divertido, seguro que te ganas el corazón de esos crios- dice Hikaru de forma alentadora.

_Afuera... _

-Izuku ven, tengo que decirte una cosa. Verás este barrio es peligroso y corres el riesgo de ser herido. Toma esto. - le entrega Hikaru una bolsa de papel sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Izuku lo ve. Era una pistola.

-Lo sé, pero es por seguridad. Tú tranquilo, no se lo diré a nadie. En estos lados debemos andarnos con ojo sino queremos salir mal parados-

_En el hospital_Izuku seguía pensativo. No se esperaba que Hikaru le diera un arma pero aún así... Se entendía que el llevara eso, este barrio era algo peligroso, y eso lo pudo ver mientras se dirigía al hospital...

Tenía que hacer de payaso. Eso no era gracioso. Vale, tenía que tranquilizarse, todo esto era por ayudar a los niños. Él no era ese monstruo, él era Izuku Midoriya un chico que trataba de hacer lo correcto. Izuku se tranquiliza y busca ropas de su tamaño. Iba vestido como un médico pero llevaba unos zapatos enormes y unos pantalones algo grandes con tirantes, iba maquillado de blanco y usaba una peluca con sombrero.

Ayudar a esos niños y conseguir una sonrisa y unas risas... Era satisfactorio, la gente siempre se había reído de él pero ahora ellos se reían con él. Esos niños que luchaban por sobrevivir se divertían con él, para ser su primer día no le fue mal. Tal vez no todo estaba perdido, tal vez esto era lo que necesitaba. Tal vez esto era su futuro, ser un payaso...

_Más tarde_

Alli estaba él. En la oscuridad de la noche y en la soledad con la pistola en la mano. Iba maquillado, estaba nervioso, no paraba de temblar, él no quería hacer eso, todo fue tan repentino. Ellos eran unos cabrones, ahora estaban muertos y todo por él. Seguía sosteniendo el arma, aquel idiota de Hub City había muerto junto con sus amigos, intento escapar de Izuku pero murió en las escaleras al recibir el disparo. Algo dentro de Izuku le incitaba a que siguiera disparando aunque ese tío estuviera muerto. Todavía seguía temblando, el maquillaje se estás corriendo debido a su sudor...

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Tres disparos hacia un inerte cuerpo.

Un payaso asustado a la fuga


	4. Beautiful Lie

Izuku Midoriya no paraba de correr en esa noche. No entendía como todo había acabado así, él no era ningún monstruo, él era alguien que quería ser un héroe... Él no quería haber matado a esos tres sujetos del distrito de Hub City. Eran del canal de TV donde participaba Mt. Lady, y en ese momento en el tren no paraban de alardear de las curvas de Mt. Lady o de como se regodeaban con los héroes, su ego y narcisismo le hacia recordar a Kacchan.

_-¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Eh chicos mirad, ¡el circo esta aquí! - decía uno__-Y tan joven... Eh payaso, dime, ¿donde esta el mini coche que usais los burros como vosotros?-__-No entiendo por qué hay payasos aún en estos tiempos, son una mierda, solo es trabajo para gente que no sabe que hacer en la vida. Tengo un vecino que se llama Hikaru que va a los hospitales a ayudar a los niños enfermos, ¡el tipo se cree un héroe por hacerlos reír!, pero lo que no sabe es que ellos se ríen de él porque es un bicho raro.-__-No te metas con Hikaru, idiota- habla Izuku, por dentro se sorprende, era como si su cuerpo hubiera reaccionado solo...__-¿O que payasito? ¿Me vas a atacar con un globito? ¡Muchachos miren al Héroe Payaso! - decía uno de los tres, pelirrojo y gordo, de estatura promedia. Agarra a Izuku de la boca y se lo muestra al resto como si fuera un esclavo - ¿Dime? ¿Que me vas a hacer por meterme con ese maricon? ¡Dime! -__Izuku no dice nada, intenta no decir nada, se aguanta la cólera...__-Vamos Payaso, dime lo que me vas a hacer. ¡Defiende a tu amigo! ¿Acaso la gente como vosotros se creen héroes?-__-Callate... Ya. No sabes de lo que hablas... - la risa estaba llegando, Izuku intenta reprimirlo pero era demasiado tarde- solo ayudamos AHAHAH a esos niños a HAHAHA__Aquella banda mira a Izuku sonriendo de forma burlesca...__-¡Y ahora nos lanza un combo de ataques de risa! Muchachos, ya que él se cree un héroe, ¿por qué no le damos un nombre?... ¿Que tal? Joker...-__-¡Sí! Vamos Joker, ¡defiendete! -__Aquel muchacho comienza a golpear a Izuku, luego uno y otro se suman al ataque. Izuku no para de reír, por dentro intenta gritar pero no puede, aquellos tipos poco a poco comienzan a transformarse en Kacchan. El dolor se acentúa cada vez más, Kacchan seguía burlándose de él.__-Vamos Joker, ¡no seas un inutil-__Un inútil... un Deku...__¡Bang!__¡Bang!_Izuku termina en un baño público, abre el grifo y exhala. Intenta quitarse el maquillaje y la sangre, el agua mezclada cae por el desagüe... Izuku se mira al espejo, sin dar crédito a lo que había ocurrido... Aquella arma que debía ser usada para la defensa personal había sido usada para matar a esos tipos.

_Joker... Joker... Joker _Aquel nombre retumba en su cabeza, de pronto casi le da un espasmo, recuerda que había actuado como el Poker, vestido de payaso y matando a inocentes...

_-El chico necesita relajarse... -dice el psiquiatra__-Vamos, Izuku, lo harás bien-dice Hikaru__-Vamos Joker, ¡defiéndete!-_Izuku se tira al suelo, las lágrimas recorren su rostro mientras el ríe al recordar que se había convertido solo en ese momento en su mayor miedo...

Las puertas del baño se abren, Himiko Toga había entrado. Ella ve a Izuku llorando en el suelo. Ella corre a abrazarlo, ella no lo entiende, ella no actúa así pero algo le empujaba a abrazar al peliverde...

-Tranquilo Izuku, aquí estoy... -

_Mas tarde _Himiko e Izuku se encontraban yendo hacia la casa de los Midoriya, no habían hablado mucho desde lo del baño, Izuku estaba demasiado callado. De pronto el peliverde se planta frente a la rubia y la besa, provocándole asombro a Himiko quien no se esperaba eso del peliverde.

-Adiós- dice Izuku

El silencio cubre el alma de Midoriya, el recuerdo doloroso todavía lo marca... Abre las puertas de la casa, saluda a su madre y se va a su habitación. Ahora el estaba solo, el y el póster de All Might.

-Te he... Fallado All Might... -

_En Orudera_-Alumnos, vengo a recordaros que la fiesta de disfraces es dentro de pocas semanas... - decía el maestro

-Maestro ni se moleste a recordarlo, yo seré el que traiga el mejor disfraz frente a todos esos extras... - decía Bakugou-¿no es eso cierto Deku? Lo más probable es que vayas disfrazado de payaso como en las tardes

-Ya...Basta, por favor Kacchan...-dice el peliverde

-¡¿O sino que Deku?!- grita Kacchan sorprendiendo al resto de la clase

-Olvidalo Kacchan, no puedo hacerte nada ya que después de todo soy un Deku,¿no?...Llevo años intentando seguir adelante una y otra vez, forzando a buscar un sentido a la vida... Un hombre sabio dijo una vez "la vida tiene sentido si tu lo fuerzas a hacerlo"...¿No tengo el derecho a dejar de ser Deku, Kacchan?...Puede que tengas el poder para convertirte en un heroe pero por dentro solo eres un estupido villano...-

-CALLATE YA...DEKU- las manos de Bakugou se estaban cargando de explosiones

-Eres horrible Kacchan, ¿acaso sabes como se siente vivir en una sociedad que te da de lado mientras basura como tu la desprecia? ¿Quieres que te cuente un chiste? Seras un heroe-

-PUDRETE DEKU- Kacchan sale de su asiento dispuesto a atacar a Izuku

-Bakugou quieto ya sino quieres que llame al director- dice el profesor.

-USTED CALLESE MALDITO EXTRA- Bakugou golpea con una explosión a Izuku, este cae al fondo del pasillo...Se escuchan unas risas cada vez más fuertes...

-TÚ...NUNCA...SERÁS...COMO...ALL MIGHT-la sangre corre por la boca de Deku mientras este sigue riendo.

_En la oficina del director_

-Bakugou sal fuera por favor...Mira Izuku, hoy te quedarás en el aula de castigados por la tarde- decia el director

-Pero, ¿por qué? Él es el culpable de todo director, yo solo le he dicho la verdad-

-Le has provocado Izuku y eso me lastima, tú eres un alumno ejemplar pero esto, hacerle esto a un alumno como Bakugou...-

-Oh ya veo...- Izuku cruza las piernas y observa fijamente al director- No quiere castigar a Bakugou porque no quiere ensuciarse las manos, claro como él va a ser un heroe con su poderoso quirk en comparacion al resto de los alumnos, eso le dara fama al instituto de haber albergado en sus asientos al Gran Rey de las Explosiones, que mas da si se desfoga con los alumnos, es solo un juego de niños...-

El director no da crédito a lo que dice el peliverde

-Midoriya relaja ese tono de voz que...- el profesor se levanta enfadado de su asiento

-Usted es malo director, llevo años aqui sufriendo acoso por parte de él, he sufrido quemaduras, cortes, arañazos, moretones y usted ni esta escuela hizo nada...Él lleva años maltratandome HA HA HA... por culpa de él sufro este síndrome, ¿acaso sabe usted el dolor de intentar llorar pero que lo unico que pueda hacer es reir? Pudrase director-

Midoriya sale de la oficina dejando con la palabra en la boca al director. Se rie pero esta vez no era de forma involuntaria, esta risa era natural.

Izuku sale del instituto y se va hacia la calle, por el camino se encuentra con un puesto de periódicos, la noticia había salido al aire.

**PAYASO ASESINO MATA A TRES INOCENTES EMPLEADOS DE HEROIC STYLE**

_**Se desconoce el por qué del asesinato que ocurrio en la estación de trenes del distrito de Musutafu en una de sus conexiones con Hub City. Según dicen, el asesino era alguien de pelo verde y de maquillaje de payaso. La policía lo está buscando.**_

Midoriya coge su movil y mira en las redes sobre la noticia...

**Hoy en el Show de contamos con la presentación de All Might respondiendo a las últimas noticias**

¿All Might iba a hablar? No, su más grande idolo iba a estar en la TV e iba a comentar sobre el asesinato del tren...El temor corría por sus venas.

_En la noche_

-_Y digame señor All Might, ¿que opina usted del asesinato del tren?- pregunta Mt. Lady_

_-Un acto cruel, él que hizo esto fue un villano. Matar a tres civiles a sangre fría sin ninguna justificacion es algo digno de un villano, ojala supiera quien lo hizo, esa persona no es normal, merece ir a prision, es un villano y me duele que la gente opte por este camino en vez del bien, ellos eran buenas personas por lo que he oído, no merecían morir, ellos tenían familias, parejas, amigos, ¿acaso no penso en eso el asesino? Solo un villano haría eso, él es un villano-_

No...Izuku estaba en shock, su más grande idolo le había llamado villano. ¿Buenas personas? Si no paraban de burlarse de él, le llegaron a golpear, él solo se defendio. ¿Por que All Might no ve eso? Izuku sale del salon dejando a su madre sola, entra a su habitacion y quita el poster de All Might de la pared.

Nada tenía sentido, la sociedad no lo quería por ser quirkless, no importaba si ggente como Kacchan le golpeaba y lo dejaban herido, no importaba porque ellos serían heroes, no importaba si el queria llevar una vida tranquila porque se iban a burlar de él...Una sociedad que lo dejo de lado, una sociedad donde los heroes conviven con la corrupción...

_Solo se necesita de un mal día para hacer que el hombre más cuerdo caiga..._

_Vamos, levantate Joker..._

_Un mal día_

_-¿Al fin te das cuenta de lo que eres chico?-la voz del Poker resuena por su_ cabeza

Izuku empieza a reir, él lo estaba viendo de forma muy clara, no importaba que lucharas y continuaras, la sociedad te veria como un Deku, oh que chiste...Parece que ya encontró un propósito en esta vida...

-Vamos Himiko se que estás ahí, entra- dice Izuku sentado en la cama

De la ventana entra Himiko Toga quien había visto aquella escena, ella observa a Izuku riendose, aquella risa y sonrisa era...sádica...Izuku se acerca a ella y la besa, dejandola en shock

-¿Y dime que quieres hacer ahora?- le pregunta ruborizada Himiko

-Quiero crear un hombre murciélago- le responde Izuku

Izuku la empuja hacia la cama. Los dos tienen un momento de intimidad, algo impropio del Izuku original pero ese había muerto, ahora había nacido otro ser... El Joker.


	5. That's Life

-Primero un payaso asesino mata a 3 trabajadores de aquella cadena de TV, y ahora tenemos que saber quienes eran los matones del chico payaso de Musutafu… Que obsesión con los payasos, dios mío- la somnolienta voz de Naomasa se expresaba.

-Sí…Por suerte el chico está estable, el coma que ha sufrido es temporal. Lo más probable es que los matones sean de su propio instituto. Habrá que revisar quien ha sido analizando primero los alumnos más problemáticos del centro… Ni en fin de curso lo dejaron en paz, pobre chico- suelta un oficial

-Pues sí…Que mal deberá estar pasándolo su familia-decía Tsukauchi.

_Mientras tanto, en otro lugar…_

Katsuki Bakugou se encontraba tiritando en su habitación, todavía estaba en shock luego del atropello de Deku. Él no quería que él fuera atropellado pero casi lo mata, casi… Pero esa extraña actitud de Deku era detestable, lo humillo públicamente a él…Merecía claramente un castigo pero no eso.

La policía estará investigando quién habrá sido, mierda, si lo llegaran a atrapar, adiós UA. Todavía escuchaba los gritos de su madre, estaba furiosa, la madre de Deku le acusaba de ser el único culpable aquí, que ella consintió a un monstruo que se cree dios y que él era el responsable del extraño síndrome de Deku.

A Bakugou solo le quedaba respirar y esperar.

_Un tiempo después…_

-Señores policías, siento avisarles que el alumno Izuku Midoriya es un alumno problemático. Pese a ser quirkless, ha sido un dolor de cabeza- decía el director de Orudera mientras le entregaba a los policías el expediente académico de Izuku.

-Tengo entendido que según la madre del chico,, Izuku ha sufrido abusos, en especial de un alumno llamado Katsuki Bakugou, ¿es eso cierto?- decía un oficial.

-Mentiras. Bakugou es un buen alumno tanto en actitud como en rendimiento, de hecho es el único de este centro que tiene el potencial de entrar a UA. Dudo que un matón como le acusa esa mujer quiera ser un héroe- suelta el director.

-Déjeme ver el expediente de Bakugou por favor-

-Sí, por supuesto-

**CERRADO EL CASO DEL CHICO PAYASO DE MUSUTAFU**

_**No era una víctima, era un chico problemático**_

**MADRE DEL CHICO PAYASO EXIGE JUSTICIA PARA SU HIJO**

_**Dice que todo es una farsa, que su hijo es inocente y que el culpable anda suelto**_

**DIRECTOR ASEGURA QUE LA MADRE MIENTE**

**FALLECE INKO MIDORIYA LUEGO DE UN ATRACO A MANO ARMADA**

Ha

Ha

Ha

Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha

-Siento darle estas noticias señor Midoriya pero.. No sé que decir, usted ya es mayor de edad dentro de los estándares de adopción, el Estado podría pagarle un subsidio- dice un oficial

Izuku no paraba de reírse, el dolor de perder a un ser querido…Ahora lo acusaban de algo solo ara lavarse las manos…Bendita sociedad.

-No sé si le interesa, pero el programa Heroic Style quiere entrevistarlo. Entiendo que no quiera ir pero el tipo era pesado y…-

-Está bien, iré. No se preocupe, estoy bien-

_**Así es (así es)  
La vida es así  
Triunfando en marzo  
Y fallado en abril  
Pero, no pienso cambiarme de rumbo  
Cuando triunfaré, en el mes de junio**_

_**La vida es así (así es)  
Y aunque, parezca que no  
Hay quienes se empeñan  
En destruir la ilusión  
Pero, no me dejo amargar  
Mientras este gran mundo  
Gira sin parar**_

_**He sido pobre, pirata, payaso, poeta  
Peón y rey  
Mi ánimo ha estado pa'rriba, pa'bajo  
Y eso si sé  
Cuando todo parece ir de mal en peor  
Recobro mis fuerzas para luchar mejor**_

_**Así es (así es)  
No se puede negar  
Por mas que quiera a veces  
No puedo renunciar  
Y si un día parece no valer la pena ya  
Sin mirar hacia atrás me echo a volar**_

El Joker caminaba por las ruidosas calles del centro. Observa como un niño pequeño corría, estaría huyendo El chico era d años, mirada agresiva y usaba un gorro con cuernos. El chico gira hacia una esquina.

-Eh chico. ¿De quién huyes?-

-Cállate, intento esconderme de mi tía- decía el chico intentando esconderse entre la basura

Izuku le tira su chaqueta.

-Perdona, ¿has visto a un niño con gorra de cuernos?- aquella voz le sonaba familiar, era de la heroína Mandalay.

-No, lo siento. Por aquí no he visto pasar a nadie- decía en tono casual.

Mandalay se queda mirando la esquina, ni rastros de Kouta.

-Está bien, ya puedes salir chaval- dice Midoriya.

Kouta se quita la chaqueta y ve que el peliverde tenía razón.

-Gracias…¿Por qué me has ayudado?-

-Porque tu tía es una heroína y tengo un problema con ellos- dice en un tono burlesco.

-Yo también. Los héroes son idiotas, todo el día demostrando quien es más fuerte…Que asco-

-¿Entonces odias a tu tía?- Izuku arquea la ceja.

-¡No! Solo desearía que no fuera más una heroína-

-Sabes, me recuerdas a un héroe que no tenía ningún quirk, un tipo gruñón y con problemas familiares, alguien que detestaba el sistema de justicia de su época-

-¿Ah sí? ¿Un héroe sin quirk? ¿Anti sistema?- aquella idea le intereso a Kouta.

-Sí. Él era un pilar de justicia y los criminales le temian, la policía lo llamaba porque eran unos inútiles…¿Sabes como se llamaba? Batman. Buscalo en Google, buena suerte con tu tía, ciao-

_En la casa de los Midoriya_

La puerta estaba cerrada. En el suelo se ve prendas tiradas hacia el suelo, era la ropa de Izuku. El peliverde se encontraba bailando mientras se maquillaba el rostro emulando a Poker.

_**Whoa, Black Betty (Bam-ba-Lam)  
Whoa, Black Betty (Bam-ba-Lam)**_

_**Black Betty had a child (Bam-ba-Lam)  
The damn thing gone wild (Bam-ba-Lam)  
She said, "I'm worryin' outta mind" (Bam-ba-Lam)  
The damn thing gone blind (Bam-ba-Lam)  
I said "Oh, Black Betty" (Bam-ba-Lam)  
Whoa, Black Betty (Bam-ba-Lam)**_

El lugar se estaba ensuciando de maquillaje mientras nuestro peliverde bailaba… Él estaba listo, el Joker estaba listo.

Izuku usaba su pistola mientras se miraba al espejo mientras hacía poses, haciéndole sonreir.

-Veo que te has despertado- suena la voz de Himiko Toga.

-Lo sé. Dime, ¿te apetece jugar esta noche?- la sonrisa de Deku se torna diabólica.

Himiko asiente. Joker se le acerca a paso burlón con la paleta en mano, todo Joker necesitaba una Harley Quinn.

_En la noche…_

Otro día agotador para el director de Orudera, pero un día satisfactorio, la batalla contra la madre de Midoriya terminó aunque hubo que tomar decisiones difíciles. Había oído que Izuku había despertado, pobre, ahora el estaba huérfano. Bueno, el Estado se ocuparía de él.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verle director, un día agotador, ¿no?- en frente de él, tras un sillón, se hallaba el chico payaso de Musutafu.

-I-I-Izuku, ¿Cómo has logrado entrar aquí?- tartamudea de miedo el director.

-Tu sistema de seguridad es pésimo, hasta el criminal más tonto de Tártaro entraría aquí fácilmente- se ríe

-¿Qué haces vestido así? ¿Que pretendes con esto?-el director suena cada vez más asustado.

-Recuerdas que hace unos meses caí en coma por culpa de tu fetiche explosivo…Pasaron muchas cosas desde que estaba dormido…-dice el peliverde.

Detrás del director una maniática sombra se cierne, con una sartén noquea al señor.

Izuku lo levanta y lo acorrala hacia la pared, saca un puñal y lo apoya sobre la boca del director. El señor siente cuan afilada estaba esa arma blanca, comienza a sudar nerviosamente.

-¡Usted, sucia rata! ¡¿Querías que me pudriera para que Kacchan salvará tu estúpido centro?! ¿Qué mas da, no? El bien mayor y bla bla..-

Izuku aprieta el puñal, cortando poco a poco la boca…

-Que buen chiste, el alumno que no tenía quirk está haciendo sufrir al director… Las vueltas que da la vida. Sabes, le doy las gracias porque aprendí como es la sociedad en la que vivimos…Aquel Izuku que vivió ahora se ha convertido en ¡el próximo príncipe payaso del crimen! ¡El Joker! ¡Y esto es lo que coño mereces cabrón!-

Izuku corta la boca del director creando una especia de sonrisa sangrante, de paso lo apuñala varias veces mientras se reía. Él estaba muerto, Izuku jadea…

-¿Lo has grabado?- le dice a Himiko quien parecía ser una especie de Harley Quinn.

Los dos comienzan a reír casi en sintonía. De pronto Izuku saca su pistola y dispara al cadáver varias veces.

-Perdón es la costumbre- Himiko se ríe aún más.

Joker observa el cielo nocturno , feliz, imaginando la bat-señal, casi lo podía saborear.


	6. Rise Of The Clown

El coche de policía seguía su rumbo, la ciudad seguía consternada ante lo ocurrido esa noche. Hoy, a las 23:03, murió una heroína en la TV y su asesino estaba siendo llevado a prisión, el asesino era un joven peliverde maquillado cual payaso de circo. Su asesino se hacía llamar el Joker. Hoy no era una noche de Octubre Rojo, no era noche de revolución, aquel payaso estaba solo pero no le importaba. Izuku se encontraba herido, moretones por todos lados para reprimirlo, la sangre bordeaba su boca, pero eso no le importaba. Recostado frente a la ventana derecha del auto comenzaba a reír.

-¿De que te ríes gilipollas? No ves que te acabas de condenar a ti mismo- decía el policía que conducía el coche.

-Es divertido pensar que estamos en un videoclip musical- dice riéndose Joker desconcertando al policía por esa incoherencia- donde Alan Parson's Project toca _Silence and I_. ¿Crees que estoy condenado? ¿Crees que esta canción será igual de trágica como el principio? No, esto solo acaba de empezar, pronto pasaremos hacia el minuto 2:40…-

-¿Estás comparando todo esto con una maldita canción? ¿No ves que la Ley te va a llevar preso por asesinato hacia una figura de la ley? Un adolescente como tú debería tener sueños y aspiraciones para traer un futuro mejor… Eres un idiota, niño-

-¿Quieres que te suelte el discurso que soltó el Cabeza-de-murciélagos luego de 20 años?- se burla el Joker- Dime, ¿Qué se siente ocupar un asiento donde te dicen que eres vital para la _sociedad _pero que luego el mérito de todo se lo lleven estos héroes? ¿Acaso has visto que alguien haya dicho que quiera ser policía? Vivimos en una sociedad donde el trabajo de policía es menospreciado, y luego el loco soy yo-

El policía aprieta fuerte el volante, en el fondo él sabía que ese payaso tenía razón. Ojalá Tártaro le haga entrar en razón.

-Solo es cuestión de tiempo- dice susurrando Izuku mientras observa la ciudad.

**_Horas Antes, durante la mañana_**

Bakugou se había despertado algo inquieto, la culpa lo carcomía, si tan solo él hubiera sido más bueno con Deku en un principio quizás nada de lo ocurrido hubiera ocurrido. La muerte de la madre de Deku le perseguía, su fantasma le acusaba de mentiroso, él quedo como el inocente y Deku cayo en coma y su madre paso sus últimos días pidiendo justicia por él. Él pensó que la policía iría a por él, que él sería sometido a juicio pero nada, el caso se cerró. Ahora él podía ser un héroe, al final él iba a ser el único de esa escuela que iba a entrar a UA.

¿Valió la pena?

-¡Katsuki sal a desayunar ahora!- grita su madre desde la cocina.

Él la habría respondido gritando pero no se sentía de ánimos para hacerlo. Se levanta y se va hacia el armario, coge una sudadera de color rojo y se va hacia la cocina.

-Buenos días mamá- dice Bakugou, lo cual sorprende a Mitsuki su madre porque ese no era el tono habitual con el que se expresaba normalmente su hijo.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunta.

-Sí…Solo que no he dormido bien- dice Kacchan. Mitsuki sospecha.

Las noticias comienzan. Habían hallado muerto al director de Orudera luego de ver como su cuerpo presentaba varias puñaladas con lo que podría haber sido un puñal, al parecer la habían hecho una mutilación en forma de _sonrisa_. Aquello no tenía nombre. Kacchan se asombra, era como si el karma o lo que sea estuviera haciendo su trabajo.

-Al parecer el asesino ha dejado como señal de identidad la carta de Joker del juego de cartas. La policía lo ha puesto el nombre temporal de Joker- decía el hombre de las noticias.

Lo último que se ve de la escena del crimen son las piradas pintadas en verde, paredes que decían HA HA HA HA. Aquel asesino contaba con un sentido del humor terrible pensaba Bakugou.

_Mientras tanto en otro lugar…_

Kouta estaba enfadado, hoy debía acompañar a su tía hacia el Centro debido a cosas de trabajo y esas cosas. Él quería quedarse acá, de seguro que los demás miembros de Wild Wild Pussycats podrían cuidarle a él… En fin, todavía era un niño que estaba siendo cuidado por ella. Todavía recordaba su última visita al centro, cuando conoció a ese chaval simpático que lo ayudo a esconderse de su tía y del dentista también. Aquel chaval le había dicho que le recordaba a cierto héroe llamado Batman.

Aquello le produjo curiosidad, cuando llego a casa fue directo a su habitación en busca de información sobre ese sujeto. Le llamo la atención que Batman era un personaje ficticio pero algo encerraba ese personaje que le atrapaba, quizás era su traje, quizás era esa oscuridad, quizás eran los murciélagos o quizás sea esa rivalidad contra el Poker (un villano que parecía ser un payaso diabólico). Tal vez le impresionaba que no tenía quirk y que no era un arrogante, tal vez era el hecho de que era un fuera-de-la-ley que lo atraía, pero algo había que admitir, él era mejor héroe que todos esos tipos que hacen alarde de su quirk.

Empieza a dibujar murciélagos hasta que su tía le diga que ya deben irse…

**_Horas Más Tarde-Crepúsculo_**

Una figura encapuchada camina hacia la casa de los Bakugou, su sonrisa parecía no tener límites, hoy iba a ser su gran noche. Toca el timbre, se oyen pasos desde dentro, la puerta se abre, era Mitsuki Bakugou. Aquella figura se baja la capucha, revelando ser Izuku Midoriya, un Izuku que no paraba de sonreír de forma diabólica, saca su pistola y dispara a Mitsuki Bakugou en la cabeza, sangre y trozos de cerebro salpican la entrada, aquello sorprende a Masaru Bakugou quien sale corriendo para saber que estaba pasando. Masaru lo ve, ve a su mujer muerta a manos de Izuku, quiere gritar pero no lo logra, este recibe el mismo destino que su mujer. Una familia muerta. Marido y mujer fallecidos por el Joker, ¿y el hijo? Él vendría más tarde luego de hacer unos recados…

Izuku cierra la puerta mientras se guarda el arma, Kacchan al llegar vería un espectáculo nada más al llegar…

-Bendito supresor- piensa el Joker.

Ya había oscurecido, Bakugou se encontraba llegando a su casa. Abre la puerta sin esperarse lo que había tras esa entrada. Kacchan entra en shock. Ve a sus padres muertos, tiroteados. La sangre cubría sus cuerpos en forma de charcos. Su madre está desnuda, algo blanco sale de su… No, no puede ser. Observa las paredes llenas de HA HA HA HA…

_ME RÍO DE TI "HÉROE" _

_LA GRAN NOCHE ESTÁ POR EMPEZAR_

Bakugou cae al suelo, empieza a llorar después de mucho tiempo, lamenta por sus padres, por su mente pasa los recuerdos que tuvo de ellos…Llora aún más fuerte, ojalá…ojalá el hubiera sido un buen hijo. Ojalá él hubiera sido bueno.

Bakugou levanta de nuevo su mirada para toparse con el símbolo de un murciélago pintado en rojo, no comprende su significado pero aquel símbolo lo llama… Kacchan jura vengar la muerte de sus padres, jura ser mejor, jura por la venganza.

-Vas a morir Joker- piensa en su interior Kacchan.

HEROIC STYLE-1 HORA ANTES DE SU EMISION

Mount Lady se encontraba en su camerino, se encontraba ansiosa, hoy iba a ser su gran noche. Hoy iba a entrevistar al chico payaso de Musutafu. ¿Sabes el tirón mediático que tendría eso? El programa alcanzaría mayor popularidad usando la fórmula de la víctima: entrevista, música triste, público que empatiza, lloros de la víctima, consuelo y BOOM la gente la amaría aún más. Que pena que no tuviera a All Might, eso hubiera sido fantástico.

-Señorita Mt. Lady, el chico acaba de llegar- dice un empleado.

-¿Así? ¡Genial! ¿Pero por qué me lo cuentas?- le dice en un tono "inocente"

-Ah sí, es que el chico ha pedido una cosa en particular…Quiere que lo presentemos como Joker-

-¿Y? Eso no es un problema, lo que sea para que se sienta cómodo-

_Mientras en el camerino_

Midoriya se encontraba cambiándose. Preparándose para la gran noche. Preparando el show que iba a dar minutos después. Sabía que más tarde ya nada sería lo mismo. Calcula bien cuántas balas le quedan. De pronto, empieza a escuchar como llamaban a través de la puerta ...

-Señor Midoriya, en 5 minutos saldremos al aire- decía un empleado.

* * *

_5 minutos después_

ON AIR

Las luces se encienden, los focos apuntan hacia una hermosa

heroína que comenzaba a saludar al público que había venido hoy al programa.El público empieza a aplaudir cuando ven a Mt. Lady llegar, en especial el público masculino al ver a esa musa de la cultura heroica...

-Señoras y señores, este programa no sería posible sin vuestro apoyo, hemos vivido grandes momentos con vosotros, siempre intentando sacaros una sonrisa en estos tiempos donde los villanos poco a poco empiezan a ganar terreno. Hoy quiero recordarles al público que el trabajo del héroe no es siempre derrotar a un villano de un solo puñetazo, el trabajo de un héroe consiste en ayudar a otros cuya vida está yendo en picada, a aquellos que no tienen tanta suerte como algunos de nosotros... Hoy quiero hablar de un chico desafortunado, un chico que apareció últimamente en las noticias... Señoras y señores, démosle una cordial bienvenida al Chico Payaso de Musutafu, o como el mismo quiere que lo llamemos ahora... ¡Démosle la bienvenida al Joker!-

La voz de Mt. Lady resuena por el plató, los focos apuntan hacia unas cortinas. Tal y como ocurrió en aquella fiesta de disfraces de Orudera, Izuku Midoriya salió al escenario bailando una extravagante entrada.

Comienza a acercarse a paso de estrella de los 50, se acerca hacia Mt. Lady y le besa la mano cual caballero, ella se sorprende y más cuando el peliverde le roba un beso en los labios.

-¡Guau! No me esperaba esa entrada, chico- decía la heroína desconcertada- _Todo sea por el público _(piensa ella)

-Estamos en la TV, el público se merece espectaculo- decía el peliverde sonriendo.

-¡Menuda actitud! Me sorprende la fuerza de voluntad que llevas, chico. Pero no es necesario que trates de ser fuerte amigo, estamos aquí para entenderte-

Joker mira al público, todos lo miran expectante con caretas de compasión.

-Por cierto, ¿por qué vas vestido así?-

-Ah... Siempre he soñado aparecer antes las cámaras disfrazado de héroe como All Might pero la vida no ha sido muy buena conmigo y nací sin ningún quirk, sé que jamás seré visto como un héroe, así que me dije, "Izuku, ya que la gente te conoce como el payaso de Musutafu, ve al programa como un payaso y saca una gran sonrisa"-

-Eso es genial amigo. Quisiera que contarás tu historia al público, hoy es un día donde puedes contarle a la sociedad todo lo que te ha pasado, hoy es tu día Mister Joker-

-Okay. Me gustaría que la gente me llamará el Joker desde este día ya que hace unos días aprendí una lección, la sociedad no es un valle de rosas. Nadie va a venir con una sonrisa y te va a decir "eh amigo todo va estar bien". No, no importa si eres una buena persona, a la sociedad le da igual. Todos hablan de All Might, del Símbolo de la Paz pero nadie lo imita. Desde qué era pequeño soñé con ser un héroe, pero jamás pude llegar a serlo por no tener un quirk. ¿Sabes que ocurrió señorita Mt. Lady? Todos me dieron la espalda desde los 4 años, todos me decían que me rindiera ya que ningún quirkless llegaría a héroe... Me trataban como basura porque no tenía ningun quirk...-

-Lo siento amigo pero eso es algo difícil de creer, o sea, no todos somos malas personas- decia la heroína.

-Oh, no todos somos malos... ¿Sabes cómo es que todos te traten como una basura? ¿Sabes cómo es que la gente te humille y te digan que no puedes cuando ellos tampoco podrían con sus quirks de mierda? No lo creo, a ti eso te da igual Mt. Lady. La gente te ve porque eres solo un icono sexual para pajeros, porque eres un símbolo de "ojalá ese fuera yo". La gente piensa que los héroes son como dioses, perfectos y sin pecado. Tantos héroes pero la tasa de criminalidad crece y crece, pero eso no vende.-

-Oye, ¡yo soy una heroína! ¡yo salvo a la gente!- dice algo furiosa Mt. Lady

-No. Tu solo te dedicas a buscar fama, cuando Kamui Woods iba a darle el golpe final a ese villano gigantesco, tú viniste y le robaste el merito a el. Tu no eres una heroína, eres una cazafortunas como los demás.- dice furioso Midoriya.

El público empieza a abuchearlo.

-Oh vamos, paso todos los días delante de vosotros pero nadie me echa cuenta, ¿pero qué? Sólo porque es una heroína ella jamás puede mentir. ¿Sabéis cual es la mentira más grande que se le puede decir a la gente? "Recuerda amigo, sonríe porque ya estoy aqui"-

-Entiendo que no hayas sido muy afortunado pero de ahí a hablar así de All Might ya es grave-

-¿Por? ¿Acaso All Might sabe lo que ocurre allá afuera? ¿Sabe a quién defiende? ¿Acaso él ve algo más aparte de su fama y poder? No, él no lo hace. Toda mi vida tratando de ser una buena persona para que un idiota explosivo me maltrate, para que un director de escuela mandé a matar a mi madre, para que mi propio héroe me llame villano-

El público se queda en silencio. En especial Mt. Lady.

Todo Japón estaba en silencio ante lo que dijo el peliverde, desde el más pequeño hasta el más mayor, en especial cierta chica gravedad...

-Espera...¿Fuiste tú quien mato a mis tres ayudantes?- decía sorprendida la heroína.

-Si.¿Y sabes que? Lo volvería a hacer de nuevo- Joker comienza a reír sin frenesí, ganándose el miedo de la gente.- Ellos se lo merecían. Ellos eran malas personas, malas personas como tu-

-¿Yo soy mala? ¿Por qué soy mala?- decía con un tono de ira Mt. Lady.

-Me invitaste a este programa solo para ganar más fama, te daba igual si mi madre fue asesinada, tu solo querías aprovecharte de mi desgracia. Eres como todos los demas- la cara de Izuku pasa de la ira hacia la risa maniaca

-Okay. Midoriya detente. No es bueno que te rías de esto. Tienes un futuro por delante,...- dice Mt. Lady

-¿Quieres que te cuente un chiste?-

-Midoriya, detente, recapacita-

-Que obtienes cuando dejas a un enfermo mental con una sociedad que lo abandona y lo trata como porquería... ¡OBTIENES LO QUE PUTAS MERECEN!-

Joker saca su pistola de su camisa y dispara hacia la cabeza de Mt. Lady. Sesos y sangre cubren la pared de atrás... La gente entra en pánico.

Joker no para de reírse, le daba igual si la gente huía... Se levanta del asiento, mira el cadáver de ella y le dispara dos veces más. Se dirige hacia la cámara más cercana de forma burlona...

-Y recuerden, nunca olviden sonr...-

**INTERRUMPIMOS ESTE PROGRAMA DEBIDO A CIRCUNSTANCIAS INESPERADAS. HOY LA FAMOSA HEROINA MT. LADY ACABA DE SER ASESINADA EN DIRECTO POR UNO DE SUS INVITADOS QUE SE HACE LLAMAR EL JOKER**

**CAOS EN LA CIUDAD. EL MENSAJE DE JOKER DESATA REVUELTAS EN TODO JAPON.**

**SE NECESITAN POLICIAS Y HEROES AHORA MISMO.**

* * *

Izuku esperaba que Toga llegará y la rescatará... No sé esperaba que el que lo salvará fuera alguien desconocido. Un furgón de ambulancia había chocado contra el coche de policia donde se encontraba el peliverde. No era Himiko Toga, ella no pudo contra el tráfico... El mensaje de Joker a la sociedad había despertado a la gente de alguna manera, Tokyo se había vuelto una especie de Gotham City...

_Mientras tanto..._

Katsuki Bakugou no daba crédito a lo que veía... Deku era el Joker. Él había matado a su familia.El había iniciado todo esté caos. No, si tan solo se hubiera portado bien con él, si tan solo no le hubiera maltratado... Todo esto era su culpa, su familia había muerto por su culpa... ¿Cómo iba a llamarse héroe en el futuro? No, Deku tenía razón, los héroes eran unos hipócritas, una plaga, la ciudad necesitaba justicia y los Héroes no se la dieron. Deku tenía razón pero eligió el camino equivocado, Bakugou no se equivocaría, él trataría de enmendar sus errores, el debía convertirse en un símbolo de justicia, de castigo... Necesitaba convertirse en un juez, en algo que los héroes no podrian hacer. Necesitaba redimirse... Necesitaba ser Red Hood.

-Pagaras por lo que hiciste Deku- dice Kacchan apretando los puños.

Bakugou sale a la calle y comienza a ajustar cuentas con los revolucionarios. Esta vez no había límites. Uno de ellos intenta detenerlo pero Bakugou usa sus explosiones y le explota la cabeza...

Capucha Roja cubriendo su identidad, Red Hood había nacido.

* * *

Mandalay intentaba proteger a Kouta, la ciudad se estaba viniendo abajo con cada minuto que pasaba. Charcos de sangre cubrían las aceras. Héroes intentaban salvar el día pero la marabunta enfurecida era multitud... Ella necesitaba ir a un lugar seguro, Kouta necesitaba estar a salvo.

Kouta no daba crédito a lo que veía. Aquel chico que lo había ayudado era un asesino, un villano. Daba igual si odiaba a los héroes, ese no era el camino correcto. No quería que la gente sufriera por culpa de estos anarquistas...

Giran hacia un callejon vacío, de pronto alguien los detiene. Un tipo que usaba una máscara de payaso empieza a hablarles...

-Tu eres parte de esa plaga de los héroes. Mandalay, esto es lo que obtienes- dice el

Kouta ya lo había visto antes, horas atrás. El Joker, el callejón vacío, el asesinato de la familia Wayne...

Aquel tipo dispara contra Mandalay, Kouta grita desesperado. La bala impacta sobre el corazón de su tía...

Mandalay cae al suelo, la vida se le escapa.

-Tia no...Por favor no te vayas, no- empieza a llorar Kouta.

-Kouta...Hubiera deseado verte hecho un hombre...Mi pequeño Kouta... Se un gran hombre en el futuro, prometelo Kouta...- Mandalay se queda en silencio, sus ojos muestran como el alma se le fue.

**_Prometelo Kouta..._**

* * *

Himiko Toga buscaba al Joker. Se supone que ella iba a rescatarlo. Corre por toda la ciudad sonriente, al fin su sueño se había cumplido. Tanta sangre derramándose, al fin la gente entendía porque le gustaba ese elixir... La rubia psicótica logra verlo, ve a Izuku siendo rodeado por una multitud. Ella se detiene expectante. Allí estaba el, encima de un auto como una figura de autoridad. Izuku estaba herido, la sangre cubria su cara haciéndolo más hermoso...

El Joker comienza a reírse y a bailar ante esta gran noche. Cómo Izuku la gente no lo notaba, el era invisible. Cómo Joker ahora era un símbolo, ahora era el Payaso del Crimen. Nota como de su boca sale sangre... Usa sus manos para formar una sonrisa en su rostro con su sangre.

La multitud venera ese improvisado ritual...

-¡JOKER! ¡JOKER! ¡JOKER!- grita la multitud.

* * *

LISTA DE HEROES MUERTOS

HoundDog (decapitado)

Ingenium (piernas amputadas)

Midnight (violada, en paradero desconocido)

Mandalay (asesinato a mano armada)

Hawks (incinerado)

Air Jet (propulsor explotado)

Present Mic (muerte por ácido en la entrada de la boca)

Death Arms (aplastado, censurado)

Edgeshot (manos cortadas)

Gunhead (cabeza explotada)

Vlad King (desintegrado)

etc

* * *

**LA CIUDAD SIGUE RECUPERANDOSE DE LA NOCHE MAS OSCURA**

**NUMERO DE VILLANOS ASESINADOS EN AUMENTO. ¿QUIEN ES RED HOOD?**

**JOKER ES ENCERRADO EN TARTARO**

**¿MUERTE POR ACERTIJOS? THE RIDDLER**

**SOMBRERERO LOCO EN ACCION**

**UA INFORMA QUE VA A CERRAR**

**HEROES EN DECADENCIA, LA GENTE DEJA DE CONFIAR EN LOS HEROES**

**¿OLEADA DE VIGILANTES?**

**THE FLASH EN ACCION, ¿QUIEN ES?**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**SHINO SHIOSAKI**

**_MANDALAY_**

**AMADA AMIGA, AMADA TIA, GRAN HEROINA, TUS AMIGOS TE RECORDAREMOS**

Kouta no quería ver eso. El funeral era algo que no podia ver, el dolor lo consumía. Ahora en el bosque, huyendo de los problemas en dolor profundo, recordando la noche más oscura...

De pronto siente que pisa algo poco estable , empieza a caer hacia el vacío oscuro. Siente como todo cae, siente la debilidad y la impotencia...

De pronto aterriza en un territorio oscuro y aterrador... Esto ya lo había visto. Murcielagos rodean el lugar, el destino lo llama. Murcielagos vuelan hacia el y le rodean, Caballero Oscuro naciente y ascendiendo hacia arriba, hacia una bella mentira...

* * *

-¿Cómo que escapó de Tártaro? Es imposible!- grita un oficial

-No solo eso, ha dejado un mensaje...-

**_Renombrad este lugar... Arkham Asylum_**

-Mato a la terapeuta y uso su sangre para escribir esta mierda...-

(That's Life-Frank Sinatra)

Himiko Toga lo veía feliz. Veía a su amado celebrando su huida , lo veía bailando mientras bajaba las escaleras. Riendo y festejando...

-Le vamos a dar una gran sorpresa- decía Himiko mientras abrazaba suavemente su vientre...

* * *

_Continuamos con este universo? Dímelo en los comentarios._


	7. Epílogo

Epílogo (dedicado a Raven Mordrake)

**_Tenya Iida POV_**

En mis manos descansaba uno de los pocos remanentes de mi hermano Tensei Iida, quien fue conocido como Ingenium antes pero ahora… Pereció él en _la noche más oscura_ junto a los demás héroes. Su casco está desgastado, paso del tono blanco a un tono metálico gastado, es lo poco que queda del legado de Ingenium. Ahora… Este mundo desconfía de los héroes, por supuesto las leyes de control sobre los quirks siguen vigentes pero el trabajo de héroe es algo que ya se está abandonando.

Esta nueva cara de la sociedad inicio cuando un chico de mi edad fue sucumbido al abismo de la villanía, un chico que adoptó la identidad de payaso asesino, un chico que se convirtió en el símbolo de los desafortunados. No sé como esta nueva era va a acabar pero algo sé, todo esto inicio con el Joker.

Antes creía que había una moral intacta en las personas que trabajaban en este oficio, o que anteponían los valores del héroe sobre si mismos pero me equivoque. Todos nos equivocamos. Salieron a la luz casos como que el ex-heroe Endeavor tenía encerrado a su esposa en un manicomio, los horribles tratos que sufrieron sus hijos… Los días pasaban, y secretos terribles salían a la luz. ¿Quién diría que los héroes podían llegar a ser igual de corruptos como los políticos? ¿Quién diría que a los héroes no les importaban los civiles?

Los héroes han caído. La gente ha perdido la esperanza. Mi alma se oscurece y se entristece, no puedo odiar al Joker, Si, sé que hizo mal, sé que sus acciones no estaban justificadas pero… Era algo que debía ocurrir, no hay nada oculto que no pueda ser revelado más tarde a los ojos del mundo. Solo espero que ese monstruo se quede encerrado en la prisión Tártaro y no salga de ahí jamás, no quiero que se repita la masacre de antes. No quiero ver a la gente sufrir, no quiero que nadie sufra por la muerte de un ser querido, no quiero que nadie pase por el dolor de perder a un hermano, un hermano que fue tu inspiración y modelo a seguir, un hermano que no merecía tan trágico final. La ciudad que una vez protegía, acabo con el…

Por suerte no caí en depresión, todavía recuerdo las lecciones de Tensei… Seguir adelante, ayudar a cuantos puedan aún si es tu enemigo, no ser el propio juez, ser un salvador aunque el mundo no lo quiera.

Aquel recuerdo que descansa en mis manos seguirá luchando por la justicia, no bajo el brazo frío de un gobierno, sé que esto va en contra de mis ideales, pero… Debo hacerlo. Debo ser un vigilante. Ingenium había muerto, otro héroe iba a seguir su legado pero no usaría su nombre para levantar sospechas…

De lo poco que quedo del asalto en la agencia de Ingenium, pude hacerme de varias piezas de tela resistentes a la fricción… Una vez fue blanco y azul, ahora seria rojo y azul. Rojo por la sangre inocente derramada en ese caos, sangre que no busca la venganza, sangre que protegerá a este nuevo mundo…

La gente me ha dado un nombre, me llaman The Flash.

**_All Might POV_**

¿Qué clase de héroe fui si no pude evitar que ese chico sufriera? ¿Por qué olvide el dolor de ser quirkless? Se supone que mi deber era inspirar la paz en los ciudadanos y…fallé. La gente se acostumbro a esa seguridad, a ese fantástico poder. Me vieron como un dios pero no siguieron mis ideales, la gente cada día se volvía más egoísta. Les di una falsa seguridad, no soy un dios, soy solo un hombre que trataba de hacer lo correcto, esa seguridad los nublo, creyeron que el poder lo era todo y olvidaron la humildad. Le falle a ese chico, ese chico representaba mi error como héroe. Si tan solo lo hubiera conocido antes y lo hubiera animado a ser mejor persona, incluso darle un abrazo… Ese chico necesitaba una mano y nadie se la dio.

Ya no puedo seguir más… Lo siento maestra, fallé y debo abandonar… One For All no morira, hare caso a Nighteye y le daré OFA a Mirio Togata. Él debe remediar lo que yo hice mal, debo pasar mis últimos días en reposo. Perdoname Izuku Midoriya, ojala nos hubiéramos visto antes y en otras condiciones. Perdon por fallarte. Espero que Tartaro te mantenga encerrado y puedas curarte.

**_Uraraka Ochaco POV_**

Todavía lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, recuerdo haberme chocado con él. Recuerdo como huía de ese rubio explosivo, recuerdo su atropello, recuerdo la culpa que sentía por él… Fui una idiota, ojalá se hubiera muerto en ese atropello. Tanta gente fue asesinada por culpa de él, por culpa de ese monstruo sin cordura. Lo sé, sé que sufrío mucho pero su cordura, ese viejo Izuku Midoriya había muerto y su cuerpo lo ocupaba un monstruo llamado Joker. Ese monstruo debía morir, Tartaro no era suficiente para él, quería verlo en la silla eléctrica… Por culpa de él, ahora ya no tengo familia, mis padres murieron por culpa de su revolución. ¿Cuántas familias perecieron? Presiento que esto no ha acabado, presiento que Joker seguirá haciendo más caos por mucho tiempo…

Ojala nunca le hubiera visitado en el hospital y haberle dado unas flores… Fui una idiota.

**_Mientras tanto_**

Una figura mística observa todo lo ocurrido en esta Tierra, aquella presencia cuya apariencia era la de un guerrero mágico ancestral se encontraba entristecida al ver tan trágico destino. Esa es la maldición del multiverso, todo puede ocurrir y lamentablemente no todo ocurre para bien…

Aquella presencia llamada Doctor Fate descansa un poco al saber que el orden siempre le hará frente al caos, sabe que algún día un Caballero Oscuro hará frente al Payaso del Crimen.

Tantas historias hay y habrá… el Doctor se quita la mascará revelando su identidad. El nuevo portador era un estudiante de la clase 1B de otro universo un tal Neito Monoma, este suspira y se va de las infinitas escaleras de la Torre…

¿Qué quien es este Doctor Fate? Bueno eso es otra historia, quizás su tierra sea Tierra-666… Nabu el Sabio no elige en vano amigo.

EL UNIVERSO CONTINUARA. ¿COLAPSARA TODO? ¿HABRÁ UNA CRISIS? ¿HABRÁ UNA BATALLA FINAL?

NUEVOS UNIVERSOS HABRÁN…

VUESTRAS OPINIONES SON BIENVENIDAS


	8. Año Uno : 1 De Enero

**10 años después de la Noche Más Oscura**

La noche asola sobre todo Japón, una fría y lluviosa noche que cae sobre el mundo terrestre cual lágrimas, como si la Tierra estuviera llorando… La vieja alegría de aquella ciudad se había perdido, gritos y sirenas de policía se mezclan en la noche. Las campanas suenan para toda la ciudad, un viejo año es despedido, hoy es 1 de Enero. Es otro año nuevo y eso lo sabe bien cierto joven huérfano.

Entre esa agitada noche, un joven de 16 años se despierta agitado de la cama. De nuevo las pesadillas lo atormentaban, aquel joven cuyo nombre era Kota Izumi se despierta entre sudores, siente como su alma se le va del cuerpo…otra vez. Voltea su mirada hacia un vaso de agua y un envase de pastillas, hacia unas horas que se había tomado unas pastillas contra el insomnio pero apenas le hicieron efecto. Escucha el canto mañanero de esa lúgubre noche, comienza a recordar su reciente pesadilla. Cada noche es lo mismo, cada vez que cierra los ojos su alma se transporta al sufrimiento perenne de Musutafu. Cada noche lo ve a él, lo ve como si estuviera al final del pasillo, es como si estuviera en el infierno de Dante Aliguieri, siente que mientras más avanza en ese mundo de pesadillas aquella risa maligna resuena cada vez más fuerte.

Lo ve a él, bailando con el cadáver de su difunta tía, bailando un vals bajo la luz de la luna mientras la ciudad sufre. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se le acabaron las pastillas contra la ansiedad? ¿Fue ayer? ¿Hace una semana? ¿O hace un mes? Kota ya no lo recordaba, si Big Al se enterara lo regañaría de nuevo.

Se levanta de su cama y se va al baño, comienza a echarse agua fría en su cara, parecía que sería inútil intentar dormir ahora. Sale del baño y enciende la luz de su escritorio, la luz de aquella pequeña lámpara ilumina con tenues rayos de luz la habitación. Aquella habitación estaba repleta de circuitos electrónicos como receptores de señales de radio, planos de seguridad de la Comisaría, planos de la ciudad de Musutafu, diseños de inventos como una pistola de aire comprimido que al disparar lanzaba un nanofilamento que se enganchaba a una pared y te levantaba por los aires,…

Kota hace a un lado cierto proyecto de automóvil que había en el escritorio, coge un papel y un bolígrafo y comienza a escribir.

_Querida Tía:_

_Ya no sé que hacer en estos momentos. Siento como si mi vida no tuviera sentido, como si todo lo que hago no sirviera en absoluto. Quisiera que todo este dolor se detuviera, quisiera que todo volviera a ser como antes… Todavía recuerdo aquella promesa que me hiciste al morir. Tía, ¿Cómo puedo cumplir esa promesa? Muéstrame el camino, esta ciudad se hunde cada vez más y nada parece detenerlo. Ayudame a encontrar mi camino en este caos._

_Tuyo siempre, Kota._

El joven pelinegro dobla el papel y lo mete en un sobre, lo deja en una caja de zapatos que contenía más cartas. Sus ojos se posicionan en esa cartas…

* * *

Ecos del pasado resuenan, se ve como un joven Kota, con la ropa del velorio ensuciada corre a través de los callejones de Musutafu. Ya nada le quedaba en este mundo, no tenía más padres, no tenía más a su tía, ¿Qué le quedaba? No quería vivir con Wild Wild Pussycats (o lo que quedaba de esa formación), no, algo le instaba a irse hacia el corazón urbano, poder entender el sufrimiento y la vida de los bajos fondos…

La vida había decretado que debía estar solo, y asi debía cumplir. Ya nadie lo iba a proteger, ahora él se tenía a si mismo, debía ser el más apto para sobrevivir en esta nueva atmósfera…

-¿Eh, chico? ¿Estás bien?- se escucha una voz gruesa

Kota abre los ojos lentamente, la cabeza y el cuerpo le duelen, el suelo era muy rígido para su frágil cuerpo.

-¿Qué haces tú solo aquí?- le pregunta el dueño de esa gruesa voz.

Kota lo ve, era un señor que no debía rondar cerca de los 40 años, de piel negra, era alto y de musculatura prominente, apenas tenía pelo y vestía un mono de mecánico.

-Veo que no eres muy hablador. No es bueno que alguien de tu edad viva en estos rincones. Ven, te llevaré a mi taller-

Aquel señor, de nombre Al (o como lo apodaban Big Al), le tendió la mano y lo llevo a un taller. Big Al era dueño de un taller de reparación de autos, aunque su negocio estaba algo destrozado.

-Veo que no tienes ningún lugar a donde ir… Si quieres puedes quedarte conmigo, no me vendría mal una mano extra con todo el destrozo de esa noche… Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunta el señor

-Mi nombre es Kota, Big Al- responde el pelinegro

Aquella imagen del pasado se aleja suavemente, se ve como Kota coge una escoba y empieza a limpiar el desastre…

* * *

Kota deja de mirar las cartas, las guarda a un lado. Se dirige hacia su ventana, levanta las cortinas para que el aire pase por su cara. Delante de su apartamento había un prostíbulo, el cual antes era una especie de asociación para quirkless pero fue abandonado hace años. Delante de él se ve a una chica de su edad, estaba vestida de dominatriz, tenía la piel blanca y el pelo largo y blanco. De ojos muy curiosos… Estaba "castigando" a un cliente adicto al sadomasoquismo, se escuchan gemidos que piden más acción, la chica ve a Kota y le sonríe coquetamente.

El pelinegro se aparta de esa escena, no quería contaminar sus ojos con la porquería de esta ciudad.

Se voltea y se detiene en un tablón que tenía colgado, un tablón que contenía recortes de periódicos…

**_JOKER ESCAPA DE ARKHAM ASYLUM_**

**_INDICE DE CRIMINALIDAD IN CRESCENDO_**

**_THE FLASH, ¿QUIÉN SE ESCONDE DETRÁS DE ESE CASCO ALADO?_**

**_¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ALL MIGHT?_**

**_SIMBOLO DE LA PAZ: NUNCA_**

**_EL SOMBRERERO ATACA DE NUEVO_**

**_DOS CARAS, ¿QUÉ FUE DEL LEGADO TODOROKI?_**

**_JOKER MATA A MILES EN EXPLOSIÓN DEL EDIFICIO ABANDONADO DE UA_**

Kota aprieta los puños en señal de furia, recordando como está nueva sociedad había nacido por culpa de ese gilipollas narcisista que se hacía llamar Joker. Todavía recuerda esa horrible noche, todavía recuerda como la vida se burlo de él, recuerda como el comic paso a la realidad. Recuerda como la muerte de su tía se parecía a la muerte de los padres de Batman.

Recuerda cuando cae a través de ese nido de murciélagos, ¿Por qué la vida lo estaba marcando con tan ficcional destino? ¿Por qué los murciélagos?

_Tía, muéstrame el camino…_

Espero que os haya gustado este futuro. Vuestras opiniones son siempre bienvenidas

NOTA: la razón por la que Tenya Iida es Flash, es porque se parece al Flash de Jay Garick, un Flash que originalmente no tenía ninguna conexión con la Speed Force, era solo un metahumano veloz. Me parecio conveniente que Iida siguiera ese camino, usando su velocidad para detener el crimen.


	9. Año Uno : 1 De Enero Pt2

AÑO UNO

Shota Aizawa se encontraba en el baño, sentado en la taza del váter mientras sujetaba una pistola. El silencio inunda el lugar, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? La verdad el exheroe no lo sabía, solo se detenía a observar el arma cargada. Solo necesitaba jalar el gatillo y todo este infierno se detendría…

-Cariño, ¿te vas a demorar mucho tiempo en el baño?- una suave voz femenina llama desde el otro lado. Era su…mujer. Ella era Emi Fukukado (la que fue una vez Ms. Joke).

Muchas cosas habían pasado en los últimos 10 años… Quizá si el Aizawa del pasado observara a su futuro yo, de seguro le daría un infarto. Shota Aizawa era un hombre diferente. Hacía años que había colgado el manto de héroe desde que se prohibió el oficio de héroe, todo ello fue aprobado por la desconfianza de la gente cuando se descubrieron los oscuros secretos de ciertos héroes… No hace falta decir que pocos se hicieron vigilantes, y otros ,bueno, se fueron a trabajar como policías . El Gobierno aprobó que los héroes que aceptaran de forma voluntaria abandonar su trabajo, podrían entrar a trabajar directamente como policías…

-Ahora salgo, cariño- responde Aizawa

El viejo héroe comienza a guardar el arma bajo un paño y lo esconde en el tanque del inodoro. Jala la palanca para no levantar sospechas.

-¿Otra vez con mala cara Aizawa?-responde Emi al ver como su esposo entra a la habitación.

Aizawa suspira. -A veces me pregunto que vistes en mi, sabes que siempre tengo esta cara- dice el ex héroe mientras se mete a la cama al lado de su mujer.

Emi acaricia suavemente la mano de Aizawa. -Cariño, llevamos años casados, conozco cuando estás desanimado, ¿otra vez es el trabajo?-

-Sí-responde Aizawa-Parece que soy el único que todavía tiene valores éticos, el resto de mis compañeros… Es pura basura, todos están ensuciados con alguna clase de corrupción, ¿sabes cuál es lo peor de todo? Que no tengo a nadie a quien contárselo, ni siquiera a un juez, todos están manchados.-

-Oh cariño…- dice la peliverde mientras abraza a su marido para consolarlo- Mira, me gustaría decirte que todo estará bien, pero yo no sé el futuro. Si algo he aprendido, es que el mal tiene las patas corta. Sí, caeremos. Pero debemos seguir adelante, solo hay que esperar que llegue el momento oportuno… Solo hay que esperar.-

-Ojalá sea cierto lo que dices, ojalá…-dice Aizawa mientras acaricia el vientre de su mujer- Él se merece un lugar mejor, tú te mereces un lugar mejor…

_Mientras tanto…_

-¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Alejate!- grita un criminal

Delante de él, una figura encapuchada, parecía ser un hombre de musculatura definida que se ocultaba bajo una sudadera con capucha. Está furioso, agarra al criminal de poca monta por el cuello y lo lanza contra la pared. Aquel ser pide auxilio, socorro pero la encapuchada figura comienza a torturarlo. Le rompe la mano con la cual sujetaba la pistola, luego las dos piernas sin piedad. Los segundos pasan y se escuchan sonidos de puñetazos, aquella figura no paraba de golpear al criminal. El tiempo pasa y se ve a ese hombre, desmayado y tirado en un charco de sangre, moretones cubrían su cuerpo, había perdido unos cuantos dientes… Todavía respiraba.

Aquel vigilante aleja su mirada y se topa con la pistola de ese tipo, se queda mirando por unos segundos. Un rayo ilumina el cielo, se ve quien se esconde detrás de esa capucha. Kota Izumi.

Aprieta los puños furiosamente y golpea la pared fuertemente, la mano le sangra, el pulso se le acelera, no, todavía le faltaba encontrar su camino. Necesitaba algo más. Todavía era impotente.

Kota se aleja de la escena y se sumerge a las vacías calles nocturnas, el viento golpea su cara, observa el paso de los años… Pinturas con varios HA HA HA HA cubrían las paredes, algunos simbolos de interrogación…

* * *

-Debes relajarte, Aizawa- una gruesa y desgastada voz habla, era el Comisario- Llevas 10 años trabajando aquí y no has aprendido nada. Vamos, tienes una mujer y esperas un hijo, por tu bien deberías relajarte y saber apreciar lo que es ser policía aquí en Musutafu.

-Con todo respeto señor Tsuragamae pero me niego. No puedo aceptar eso…- responde Aizawa.

-¿Por qué no? Chico, ya no estamos en la época de los héroes, no es necesario que seas como ese All Might del pasado, ya nada de eso existe. Seguir así no te traerá nada bueno muchacho-

-¿Y por que me lo dice? No se preocupe, nadie me hará caso. Todos están igual de ensuciados que usted y el resto señor.- Aizawa se levanta- Hubo un tiempo en que usted era más honesto, era un ejemplo a seguir, ahora ya no queda nada de eso…-

-Es de humanos cambiar, Aizawa… Reconsidera lo que te digo, no querrás que algo le pase a tu mujer, ¿no?- sonríe maliciosamente

-Como le ponga una mano a Emi, le juro que…- Aizawa activa su quirk, está furioso.

-Tranquilo muchacho, solo recuerde su lugar y no me veré obligado a tomar ciertas decisiones. Ah, tu petición para el traslado… Creo que ambos sabemos la respuesta, todavía debes aprender Aizawa- se rie Tsuragamae

* * *

_Querida Tía_

_Hoy casi caigo al abismo… No sé lo que me pasa, siento como si esta ciudad me atrapara y me transformara en una bestia. Casi mato a un criminal, casi lo mato… ¿Qué debo hacer? Siento como si todo el peso del mundo recae sobre mí, siento que debo cumplir a toda costa lo que prometí la última vez que te fuiste. Tía, ayúdame a encontrar el camino. Ayúdame a no caer en el abismo._

_Tuyo siempre, Kota._

Kota termina de escribir la carta y la guarda en la caja. Suspira agobiado. Voltea su mirada hacia el tablón de viejas noticias, detiene su mirada en el Joker. Observa su piel pintada de blanco, ese pelo verde y esa sonrisa maníaca. ¿Cuántas veces había escapado de Arkham Asylum? Ni siquiera Red Hood pudo detenerlo. Aquel tipo se comportaba como si fuera aquel villano de comics llamado Poker… El pelinegro recuerda como su tía es asesinada a sangre fría, recuerda como los murciélagos lo levantan, recuerda aquella vieja rivalidad. Joker en el fondo habrá querido tener un nemesis, tener un Batman en la vida real. La vida se tornaba bizarra, ¿este era su camino?, el manto de un hombre murciélago inspirando terror en los criminales, ser una leyenda…

-Tía, ¿es este mi camino?-

Comienza a recordar ese nido de murciélagos… Este era su destino, debía ser un murciélago. Debía ser el Símbolo del Miedo en los criminales, el Símbolo de la Venganza…

Kota levanta la cabeza, saca de su chaqueta la pistola de aquel criminal y la empieza a desmontar. Le da forma a las piezas, aquella pistola ahora parecía un murciélago.


	10. The Batman Year One

-¿Qué dice el sospechoso?- hablaba Shota Aizawa mientras el equipo de policía se dedicaba a investigar un reporte.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú mismo? Creo que te va a interesar lo que diga- hablaba un detective, cuyo nombre era Ryu Kazama, edad madura pero apariencia conservada, inmaduro y corrupto.

Aizawa suspira y camina hacia donde esta el sospechoso, parecía que estuviera atemorizado, no paraba de temblar. No paraba de decir cosas extrañas, balbuceaba algo relacionado con murciélagos o algo parecido.

-Tú. Habla. Ahora- decía Aizawa con ese antiguo tono que usaba contra los villanos en el pasado. El criminal lo entendió y prosiguió a hablar.

-Okay… Fue hace un rato, yo estaba con… unos amigos, ya sabes, hablando y compartiendo. No nos metíamos con nadie y más en este día, ¿quién quiere salir a la calle en este día lluvioso? Veníamos de trabajar cuando decidimos meternos en el callejón amigo, ya sabes, la vieja confiable de la gente de calle. De pronto, no sé lo que paso, jamás en mi vida vi algo parecido. Capitán, ¿sabes lo que ví? Jejeje, ¡era un monstruo! Cayo del cielo, parecía que estaba volando… Era una bestia negra, cayo hacia el suelo encharcado, ¡tenía alas! Sus alas se habían mojado con el suelo húmedo, parecía un demonio cubierto con sombras. Mis colegas lo vimos, se levantaba lentamente, no nos transmitía una buena sensación. Era como un murciélago, tenía como cuernos y una fría mirada. Mi amigo, Hiroshi, intentó defenderse y saco un revolver. Comenzó a dispararle varias veces, pero no funciono. Las balas no le afectaban. Nos levantamos e intentamos defendernos, ¡ese tipo no era nada normal! No lográbamos ni darle, todos mis amigos acabaron desmayados. Pude oír esos gritos de dolor ya que ese…vigilante les rompió los huesos a mis amigos de una manera bestial. A mi colega Masaru lo agarro y lo puso contra la pared fuertemente , !y le rompió el brazo en un segundo! Solo yo quede "con vida", como un susurro se me acerco y me miro con esos ojos vacíos, sentía que me faltaba el aire, le pregunte quien rayos era… Me dijo que se llamaba Batman-

Aizawa parecía sorprendido ante ese testimonio, hacía un tiempo que no escuchaba un testimonio así desde… Red Hood. Pero esto era otro nivel.

-Kazama, apunta, acto de vigilantismo por hombre vestido de murciélago. Hay que comunicárselo al Cuerpo-

-¿Por un vigilante disfrazado? Creo que exageras- ríe Kazama

Shota voltea y le mira fijamente con cara de pocos amigos.

-No estoy de humor para chistes. Llevo muchos años en esto, sé de lo que hablo, ¿acaso quieres que hable de Red Hood? Alégrate de que había al menos un vigilante como Flash que no se dedicaba a asustar a adultos vestido de murciélago-

-Esta bien pero Flash usa un casco con pequeñas alas, están todos locos viejo-

-Vete a la mierda- susurra Shota Aizawa.

* * *

En lo alto de un edificio, antigua propiedad Uraraka Construcciones, allí se encontraba un joven tendido en el suelo. Su cuerpo estaba mojado por el agua de la lluvia, tendido sobre la mojada capa estaba él, Kota Izumi vestido de murciélago. Estaba recuperando la respiración.

Su traje consistía de una armadura improvisada (hecha de trozos sobrantes de autos del taller de Big Al) que cubría la parte de arriba de su cuerpo. Sobre su pecho estaba el símbolo de un murciélago, pero este parecía estar decapitado, sin cabeza. Hecho de trozos de pistola… Usaba una máscara improvisada de cuero junto unas lentes de color blanco. Llevaba también un cinturón de herramientas y en su pierna derecha, en el muslo una funda para la pistola de agarre. En la parte de abajo de su cuerpo usaba un pantalón militar negro, a prueba de cortes, acompañado de unas botas con refuerzo metálico en la punta para ocasionar más daño.

Intenta levantarse, ya había descansado suficiente, camina con algo de fatiga y se coloca en la cornisa del techo.

-A todas las unidades, tenemos un 485, repito un 485, en Crime Alley. Se ruega que todos los policías cercanos a la zona vayan de inmediato- suena el transmisor que tenía en la oreja el nuevo vigilante.

Una vez que se da la noticia, no quedaba rastros de… Batman. Parecía que había desaparecido.

* * *

Otro día de mierda mas que tachar, todos los días igual. Los mismos clientes de siempre que llegan y piden algo de cariño, trabajadores que quieren desfogar de su basura de vida y como no, para relajarse uno lo recomendable era ir La Casa Mineta (nótese la ironía, aquello olía a burdel a leguas). Ya llevaba ella en el negocio desde hace años y aún así le incomodaba los fetiches de los clientes, en fin, dinero fácil. La chica era una joven de 17 años de pelo blanco y ojos rojos, iba cubierta de arriba abajo con un abrigo grande marrón. Aquella chica no era más ni nada menos que Eri. Eri se dirige hacia el balcón y voltea su mirada hacia la derecha, mirando el taller de Big Al, un viejo agradable que tenía una especie de hijo adoptivo (se notaba nada más verlos), hablando de ese chico… Nunca dialogo mucho con él aunque le parecía atractivo con ese aire de chico amargado, una vez le guiño el ojo en año nuevo cuando él se había asomado por la ventana. En vez de tocarse él mientras la veía azotar a uno de sus clientes, el chico se apartó. Era un chico raro. Bueno, en estos tiempos, ¿quién es normal?

_Por la mañana_

Eri se levanta del sillón adolorida…

-Genial, me quede dormida de nuevo en el sofá…- bosteza la peliblanca mientras se dirige a la cocina a preparase el desayuno.

Coge un tazón y se prepara unos cereales mientras enciende la TV para pasar el rato.

_¿HOMBRE MURCIÉLAGO ATERRORIZA CRIMINALES?_

_Desde esta noche se han reportado casos de un vigilante que, según las víctimas, es un hombre murciélago o como dicen ellos, "Batman". Este nuevo vigilante es descrito por ellos como un hombre indestructible, rápido y fuerte como aquel viejo héroe llamado All Might solo que este es considerado como un demonio debido a su… modus operandi nada ortodoxo. La policía desmiente que exista tal tipo argumentando que se trata solo de una leyenda nueva aunque haya cierto policía que no desmiente ni afirma la situación. ¿Qué opinan los expertos de este panorama?_

_-Bueno, en mi opinión, creo que se esta haciendo tanto drama por un solo vigilante. O sea, no es la primera vez que tenemos vigilantes luego de que el Gobierno aboliera el trabajo de Heroes hace 10 años, recordemos que tenemos a Flash y a los Vigilantes de Naruhata y otros. ¿Qué tiene de especial Batman? Solo es un vigilante que asusta y ya está, ni que fuera un demonio.- habla un psicólogo en el programa, un hombre de 50 años de pelos canosos._

_-Siento discrepar pero eso de decir que es solo un vigilante más es algo muy simple. ¿Acaso olvidas lo que ocurrió con Red Hood? ¿Olvidas las implicaciones que trajo tener un vigilante cuyo modus operandi consistía en aniquilar criminales sin que la ley actuara? Da gracias que ese loco está en Arkham Asylum junto con el pirado de Joker, ¿debo recordar el enfrentamiento que tuvo Red Hood con Flash? Lo que quiero plantear es lo siguiente, no podemos ignorar a un tipo que viste como murcielago y se dedica a ser un matón porque corremos el riesgo de que estemos ante otro posible Red Hood. Los policías tienen a alguien quien los vigile, ¿pero quien vigila a los vigilantes? Mi diagnostico seria buscarlo y tratarlo con terapia, ese tipo tiene problemas- hablaba un psiquiatra de Arkham, un tal Kayama Aizawa._

_-Oh vamos, ¿cuáles son las probabilidades de que eso sea cierto chico? No hablamos de All Might, hablamos de un hombre. El problema aquí es que se exagera todo, siempre con el tema de héroes y villanos, seres indestructibles y bla bla bla, he vivido muchos años y se que todo eso es pasajero, detrás de toda esa leyenda hay personas y tarde o temprano esa leyenda morira. No hay que temerle a Batman.-_

Eri apaga el TV, ya había visto suficiente. ¿Más justicieros? Nada de su estilo, la vida no siempre es blanco y negro…

_Mientras tanto…_

Es la hora del desayuno en Arkham Asylum, todos los presos "estables" se encuentran en el comedor desayunando un simple y algo rancio desayuno proporcionado por los cocineros (curiosamente los más odiados en Arkham). Todos comienzan a mirar la TV aunque la mayoría no le presta atención salvo un persona.

_Batman_

_Batman_

_Batman_

Un hombre de 25 años cuyo pelo era de color verde voltea su mirada hacia el TV. Por unos segundos se queda pensativo hasta que finalmente sonríe…

-¿Bat…man?... Oh cariño-

A unas mesas detrás de él, un hombre de 30 años de cabellos color azul cian y mirada cicatrizada observa la noticia con interés. ¿Nuevo vigilante? Cruza las manos pensativo, las manos no eran humanas, eran prótesis robóticas…

-Quizás tenga guardado un juego de acertijos para… Batman-

* * *

Buenas a todos, espero que estéis resistiendo esto del Coronavirus (aquí en España estamos en cuarentena). Hace tiempo que no escribo pero al menos hoy he escrito algo. Quisiera aclarar unos puntos.

El Batman de este universo es un Batman clasificación R, estará basado en el borrador del Batman de Darren Aronofsky (un Batman que me hubiera gustado ver en los cines, ruego que lo busquéis para que veais sobre que Batman vais a leer dentro de poco).

El traje de Kota Izumi es el que va a usar Robert Pattinson (que conste que yo apoye en un principio esta decisión).

Como han pasado 10 años, habrá sorpresas sobre que ocurrieron como para que resulte asi este "presente". He dejado algunas pistas, sacad vuestras conclusiones y decídmelo en los comentarios.

Decidme en los comentarios que opináis de este episodio ya que en el anterior el único que comento fue el dios Gabe Logan. Se que lo leeis pero un comentario alegra al lector. Gracias.

La escena de cuando Batman cae en el callejon en la lluvia esta inspirada en el fan film de Batman Dead End, esta en YT, buscadlo.

¿Posible relación entre Kouta y Eri en el futuro?

¿Os gustaría ver una posible interacción de este universo con el de la serie original?

Cualquier duda o idea, decídmelo en los comentarios. Gracias.


End file.
